You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Written for the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge. SkyxSyd
1. Green Eyed Monster

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Written for the Ars Amatoria Romance Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: Oh, I totally own Power Rangers. Yeah right. Let me tell you, if I did own PR, SPD wouldn't have ended. : )

Challenge: Green-Eyed Monster

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings.

He had no reason to be jealous, but yet he was. Syd wasn't his girlfriend, nor had she ever been. Just because he happened to be in love with her didn't mean he had the guts to _tell_ her.

Sky Tate glared at the man who had his hands all over Syd. The little worm looked familiar, which probably meant he was a cadet at the academy. Why was he here anyway? The club scene was not for him, something he'd always known.

'_Syd asked you to come,'_ a nasty little voice in his head reminded him.

Yes, the pink ranger definitely had him wrapped around her finger, and what was worse was that she knew it. One flutter of her long eyelashes made him as weak as a plate of butter. Sky both hated it and loved it at the same time. He should have known better than to let anyone affect him emotionally, especially after Mirloc.

The song ended. Syd let her hands fall from the other man's shoulders, flashed a brilliant smile at him, and returned to the table where Sky sat alone.

"Hey stick in the mud," she greeted loudly, swooping in and giving him a swift kiss to the cheek. "Come dance with me."

"Oh yeah, because I just _love_ to dance," Sky grumbled sarcastically.

"Don't be such a grump, Sky," Syd pouted. "Dancing is fun."

"Whatever, Syd."

"When you decide you want to have some fun, come find me. I'll be the one having a good time."

She looked good, Sky had to admit to himself, even if she was alone out on the dance floor. A pink V-neck halter top showed off her voluptuous figure, revealing a fair bit of cleavage and exposing her flawless hourglass shape. A black leather miniskirt clung to her hips, and matching boots with three inch heels went to her knees.

A particularly sleazy-looking man had worked his way through the throng of sweaty dancers, steadily getting closer to Syd. Sky didn't like it one bit. The green-eyed monster in him was coming out.

Another man's hands were all over her for the second time in ten minutes. Sky clenched his fists.

Syd was smiling flirtatiously at the guy, swaying her hips in a sinfully graceful motion. Oh, yes, Sky was jealous. For the first time in his life, he decided to do something about it.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked casually, pushing the other man away and wrapping his arms around Syd's waist. Syd practically glowed with excitement.

The song ended subtly, the rhythm changing to a soft slow tune. Syd's arms wound around the back of his neck.

"This is new," she whispered. "You hate dancing,"

"That creep had his hands all over you," Sky replied, a gruff quality to his tone. "I had to do something."

Syd smirked in response, stepping in closer. She was pressed against him now. "Why?"

"I guess it was the green-eyed monster in me."


	2. Spellbound

You Found Me: AStory ofSky and Syd

Disclaimer: I owned Power Rangers for five minutes last Thursday, but then I woke up.

Challenge: Spellbound

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings

"She certainly does look stunning, our young Syd," Bridge remarked quietly to Sky. "Go talk to her."

"Syd does look nice, but I'm not going to talk to her," Sky replied. "We're supposed to be running the dunk booth, remember?"

"I can handle it," Bridge scoffed.

Sky turned Bridge's suggestion of talking to Syd over in his mind a few times. Syd had dressed like a fairy for the annual Halloween carnival in downtown New Tech City. The money they raised was going to kids' charities, and the four B-Squad rangers were stuck helping out.

A pastel green dress clung to Syd's petite body, ending right above her knees. Huge gossamer wings tinged sparkly pink had been sewn to the back of the dress. Syd was holding a wand, complete with a gold sequined star. Tiny green ballet slippers adorned her feet. Her luxurious blond curls were pinned in a high ponytail and tumbled gracefully down her back. She was breathtaking.

"Here she comes," Bridge muttered, tactfully returning to taking money from the kids who were in line to try to dunk Boom

"Hey guys," Syd greeted. "How's the dunk booth coming?"

"It's booming," Sky deadpanned. Poor Boom was indeed drenched to the bone.

"That was almost funny," Syd teased. "Anyway, Z and I are running the haunted house till seven, so you should come check it out."

"You're running a haunted house dressed like that?" Sky wanted to know. "I'm terrified."

"I'm taking tickets," Syd answered primly. Her azure gaze looked him up and down. "Yo ho, Cap'n Jack."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Sky demanded.

"Nothing," Syd spluttered. Of course nothing was wrong with him going as a pirate, not with that spotless white shirt plunging just far enough to give her a tantalizing peek at his tanned muscular chest.

"Return to your post, Cadet Drew," Cruger barked, breaking her reverie.

Syd pulled her fist across her chest in the customary S.P.D. salute. "Yes sir."

"And Cadet Tate…I do suggest you 'check out' the haunted house. Dr. Manx worked quite hard on it."

"Hey Syd, wait for me!"

Syd smirked as Sky caught up with her. "Change your mind?"

"Shut up."

"Well, well, well," Z cackled as Syd and Sky approached the haunted house. "You two lovebirds have fun, you hear me?"

Sky glared daggers at the yellow ranger as he forked over two tickets.

Kat had gone over the top; Sky had to hand it to her. Still, Sky was surprised when Syd grabbed his hand. He had never known Syd to be easily frightened.

"Are you OK, Syd?" he asked, pulling her away from the crowd. He hugged her tightly in a rare display of affection.

"I'm fine," she murmured. Syd pulled away just enough to be able to look up into his dark blue eyes.

He met her gaze, searching her eyes to make certain she was really alright. "Syd, your eyes are… spellbinding."

Syd stared at him. "O…K." She stood on her tiptoes, looking to kiss him on the cheek. He _may_ have turned his head at the last second…but just a little bit.


	3. Quest

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: #Consults her lawyer# Nope, I _still_ don't own Power Rangers.

Challenge: Quest

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings

"Ew, I am getting seriously gross," Sydney Drew muttered to herself. She had been running around New Tech City all day on some wild goose chase Z had sent her on. Frowning, Syd examined the paper the yellow ranger had given her before shoving her out of the common room.

It had the words "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue" written in Z's messy printing. But she didn't know why Z had sent her to look for these things. Syd wasn't getting married anytime soon.

"Well, this is definitely the last time I let Z talk me into anything," Syd mumbled. Where could she find something blue? She'd found an old penny on the street (and spent ten minutes scrubbing her hands after picking it up), bought a new diamond ring with her daddy's credit card, and borrowed a white denim skirt from Ally. Now she sat on the rim of a fountain tucked away in a corner of New Tech City Park, pondering her options.

"Syd?"

Syd turned to see Sky standing behind her, out of his uniform for once. He looked good, she thought, in his jeans and red T-shirt.

"Hey Sky. What are you doing here?" she probed.

"Bridge sent me on a scavenger hunt," Sky replied, joining her at the fountain's edge. "You?"

"Z did the same thing…" Syd's voice trailed off in realization. She giggled. "They set us up."

Sky shook his head, turning it over in his mind. "I say they get extra laps as punishment."

"It's very sweet of them, really. They want us to be happy," Syd mused.

Sky was quiet for a while, Syd noted, even for him. She wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe he was planning to ask Cruger for permission to write a sequel to the S.P.D. handbook. Maybe he was thinking about how proud his dad would be of him being red ranger. Maybe he just…

"You want to take a walk?"

Syd was amused at the trace of timidity in his voice. How cute, he was nervous. "I'd like that," she answered, smiling softly as to boost his confidence a bit. It was about time he asked her to do something, just the two of them.

"Are you alright, Syd? You're quiet," Sky said, sounding concerned.

"I'm just thinking," she murmured.

"About what?" he challenged, smirking.

"What are we going to do about Z and Bridge? We can't just let them go around setting people up," Syd lied quickly. She didn't need him knowing she was thinking about how good he looked in that T-shirt, and fantasizing about how much better he'd look with it _off._

"This is true," he agreed. "But that's not what you were thinking about, was it?"

"If you must know…you'll have to force it out of me," Syd taunted.

"Fine," Sky responded. He chased her back towards the fountain, catching Syd easily. She was much shorter than him, after all. Syd allowed him to tackle and pin her to the ground in a rare portrayal of silliness. "Tell me."

Syd shook her head mischievously. "Kiss me," she murmured provocatively. "Then I'll tell you."

Without even questioning her request Sky did as he was told. And if they had stopped swapping saliva for a minute they would have seen Z and Bridge exchange hi fives.

**I'm calling this challenge Quest because Z gave Syd a list of things to find, one of them being something blue. (Hint, hint.)**

**Oh, and in Spellbound, I found a serious error. **'"**Here she comes," Bridge muttered, tactfully returning to taking money from the kids who were in line to try to dunk Bridge**.' **The second Bridge should have been Boom. It's been fixed if you want to see. : )**


	4. Youth

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, I'd be sitting in the Bahamas sipping exotic drinks and making Chris Violette give me a massage. But I don't, so I'm not.

Challenge: Youth

Timeframe: Pre-canon, with a little snippet setafter Endings

"Mommy, can I go play with Sky?" an adorable four year old named Sydney asked her mother. "It's boring here."

Dana chuckled lightly. "Yes, as long as it's alright with Aunt Jen. I'll give her a call."

Sydney beamed. Auntie Jen always let her and Sky play together. She ran upstairs to her room, which was entirely pink. Syd selected a doll to play with while she waited for her mother to tell her it was time to go. Sydney folded herself onto her "big girl" bed and began brushing the doll's hair. She was very excited she was going to play with Sky today. He was her very best friend in the whole world, and she was his.

A smiling Dana poked her head into Syd's room. "Auntie Jen says Sky has been begging to play with you for days. She even suggested you spend the night. Uncle Wes will take you out for pizza and everything." Dana strode over to her daughter's dresser and pulled out a change of clothes and pajamas. "Daddy will pick you up tomorrow morning, baby. I'm taking you to Sky's house right now. Get a jacket."

Sydney bundled herself up in a pink sweater. "Can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

Dana finished zipping up Syd's backpack. "Yes we can," she answered, reaching for her daughter's hand

Sky and Uncle Wes were waiting for her outside the mansion.

"Hey Danes," Wes grinned, hugging his old friend. "Squirt," he added to Syd, who was busy throwing her arms around Sky's neck.

"Hi Uncle Wes," she giggled.

"Hey Syd, I got a new lightball," Sky said excitedly. "Wanna go play?"

"Course I do. Lightball is only the best game ever!" Syd exclaimed.

Dana knelt down to hug her daughter. "I love you Sydney. Be good for your aunt and uncle. And play nicely, you two."

By bedtime, the two children were exhausted. Syd was tucked into the daybed in Sky's room by Jen.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Jen whispered, pecking Syd on the cheek. She did the same with Sky. Jen turned out the lights in her son's room and left.

Approximately four hours later, Syd woke up from a frightening dream. She climbed out of the daybed and crossed the room to Sky.

"Sky," she hissed.

The young boy opened an eye. "Sydney," he began but immediately stopped, seeing obvious fear in her eyes. Sky flashed a grin at his best friend while scooting over to make room for her.

Fast forward to after Endings

An affectionate smile crossed Sky's face as he observed the petite woman he held in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, the pale lavender silk of her nightgown tickling his bare arms. Tenderly, he swept a few stray curls from her face and placed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Sydney Tate."


	5. Worst Case Scenario

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Just waiting for the rights to Power Rangers to open up…. any day now…

Challenge: Worst Case Scenario

Timeframe: Set anytime after Endings. This challenge is also slightly AU.

'_Well then,'_ Sky thought, staring blankly at the thick whit square of paper. _'At least she's happy.'_

"You are cordially invited to attend the nuptials of Jonathon Palmer and Sydney Drew," Wes Collins read aloud over Sky's shoulder. "How do you feel about that?"

"As long as Syd is happy," Sky answered.

Wesley seated himself across the table from his son. "You sure?" he probed, raising an eyebrow at Sky's response.

"Yes, Dad," Sky replied through gritted teeth. Of course he wanted Sydney to be happy, but it was killing him that he wouldn't be the one to hold her. Then again, it wasn't like Sky had never had the opportunity to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to change things for fear of losing her friendship.

"What are you sure about?" Jen wanted to know, shuffling into the dining room, bleary eyed and clutching her coffee mug.

"Sydney Drew is getting married," her husband informed her. "And Sky is supposedly very happy for her."

Jen regarded her son sympathetically. "Oh Sky," she murmured. Jen had softened considerably since her days as pink ranger, motherhood being a large part of her change. She knew it was breaking her son's heart that his best friend (and secret crush) was getting married to someone else, someone that probably didn't deserve her.

"It's not a big deal," Sky insisted.

Wes and Jen exchanged knowing glances. Their son grunted at them in frustration. "I've met Jonathon. He's very nice and he loves Syd."

"And you don't?" Wes asked gently.

"Dad."

"Well you do," Wes responded.

"Leave him alone," Jen ordered her husband. "It's none of our business."

Sky glanced at his mom gratefully. "I'm going for a jog," he announced. He ran up to his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a blue S.P.D T-shirt. After tying the laces of his running shoes, Sky slipped out of the manor.

Sky felt his spirits lift slightly as he hit the pavement. All he had to think about the route he was taking through his ritzy neighborhood in Silver Hills. No need to think about Syd. None at all.

But he did. Sky recalled all the times they'd run courses together, Syd always slightly behind him as she checked out the view. She had no problem admitting she did so, either.

Sky found himself grinning. Why was it she still had such an effect on him?

Like his father had said, Sky was in love with her, something he fully accepted. But she was _engaged_. And yet all he could think about was how he wanted to drive the hour and a half to her parents' home in Mariner Bay and kiss her. To ask her not to marry Jonathon because he, Sky, was in love with her.

"Wake up Tate," he chided himself. "You had your chance."

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Sydney Drew was having a nervous breakdown. Her mother said it was just frazzled nerves, but Syd had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A sinking feeling that Jonathon Palmer, the man she had agree to marry (and there was less than an hour left until the ceremony started) was not the man Sydney was supposed to wed.

Jonathon was a respectable man. He was twenty-five, two years older than she. He was a junior partner at one of the best law firms in the state. He had a nice home and drove an expensive car. He was extremely handsome, with curly black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He treated her like a princess and while she loved him dearly, Jonathon wasn't Sky. He didn't even come close.

Syd had realized she thought of Sky as more than a friend directly after they had defeated Omni. Z had thrown her arms around Sky's neck, which for some reason made Sydney feel like punching her. Just to see if Sky maybe returned feelings for her, Syd hugged Jack. Sky didn't seem to notice.

And the feelings grew. Sydney loved him in silence the two years he served as red ranger, noticing new things about him all the time. Liken when his uniform changed from blue trim to red, there was a new spring in his step. He smiled easier than he had before. Syd found herself loving him more each day.

And when Z and Bridge had started dating, Bridge had told her Sky had never had a romantic thought about Z. There _was_ someone special to Sky, Bridge confirmed, but he didn't specify who

But what was she supposed to do? If she did a little innocent flirting with him and he didn't like her in the capacity as more than friends she'd look like a complete idiot. And if he did have romantic feelings for her, he was the last person in the world who would let himself love.

Then there was last Christmas. Bridge had annoyingly hung mistletoe all over the Rec room and enlisted Z's help to trick them into standing under it together.

"Just so you can see what there could possibly be for you," Bridge had insisted.

And so Sydney had stood on her tiptoes, hooked her hands around the back of his neck, and kissed him. Sky kissed back, and then ended it abruptly.

"Nothing. Sorry," he whispered. He walked away from her, leaving her with a broken heart. That had been ten months ago.

But then, in February, she'd met Jonathon. There was instant chemistry between them, and here they were, getting married.

"It's wrong. I can't marry him," Sydney breathed.

She found her way to one of the little cushioned stools littering the bridesmaid's dressing room. Her mascara was running from the hot tears streaming from her eyes.

Jen was the only other woman left in the room. "Syd? What's wrong?" she inquired. Jen hurried over to the younger woman, kneeled beside her, and began stroking Syd's curls in a motherly way.

"I c-can't m-marry J-J-Jonathon," Syd blubbered. "I j-just can't."

"No one is forcing you to," Jen said quietly. "If you don't want to you don't have to, Sydney."

Syd rubbed her eyes furiously. "I love Sky," she confided.

"I know."

"But he doesn't love me," Syd wailed.

"I'll be right back," Jen assured her. Syd nodded and stood. She found a box of Kleenex and blew her nose.

Jen returned a few moments later toting a concerned-looking Jonathon and a confused-looking Sky.

"Syd, baby, what's wrong?" Jonathon asked in a worried voice. He stepped closer, cupping her face in his hand.

"Jon, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. Not the way I should be to marry you."

Jonathon looked from Sydney's apologetic face to Sky and back to Syd again. "That's alright. Good luck," he added to Sky. Jonathon turned and left. Jen tactfully followed, leaving her son and Syd alone.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sky pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"You know, it was the worst case scenario that I didn't realize you're the only man I'll ever really love until I almost married another guy," Syd mused breathlessly. "Next time don't be such an idiot."


	6. Friends

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: The only thing I own remotely related to Power Rangers is a Wes action figure. And technically I stole it from my little brother.

Challenge: Friends

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings.

After finishing the S.P.D. handbook for the millionth time, Sky pushed it aside roughly and looked around at his fellow rangers.

Cruger had given them the day off, but no one had left the base. Z was reading and Bridge was watching her do so while chewing on a piece of buttered toast with a look of pure bliss on his face. Syd had set up her easel, partially hidden behind the sketch pad.

An affectionate grin crossed Sky's face. Syd looked natural, perched on the arm of a sofa, holding her pencil loosely as her brow furrowed in thought.

"You can stop drooling now," an all-too-familiar voice muttered in Sky's ear.

Jack Landors grinned down at him, a few dreadlocks escaping from behind his ear and obscuring a large tawny eye. His arm was around the waist of a pretty blond girl named Ally Samuels.

"Jack!" Z squealed, bounding across the room to her 'brother.'

Sky's face was still red from Jack's comment. He had thought no one suspected his feelings from the bubbly S.P.D. princess, except Bridge of course. But Sky did notice Syd hadn't acknowledged Jack and Ally's presence. She just kept drawing.

"So Ally and I were going fishing. Any of you guys want in?"

"Sounds fun," the blue and yellow rangers said together. Syd shook her head no.

"I want to finish this," she mumbled dreamily.

Jack waggled his eyebrows at Sky suggestively. Sky rolled his steely gaze as the group walked out.

Neither of the two remaining rangers spoke. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather one of two companions who were completely comfortable with one another. It was nice, Sky thought as he studied Sydney.

'_No stop it,' _Sky ordered himself silently. They were teammates, friends. He knew he shouldn't have known the things he knew about her.

Sky knew that when Syd wanted to be alone, she huddled up with Peanuts and listened to old Kelly Clarkson songs. He knew she preferred apricot body scrub because he caught a stray whiff of it every time they were close to each other. He even noticed that her toenails were painted cotton candy pink.

Sky mentally kicked himself. He was practically stalking her. And plus, Sydney was a year and a half younger than he, which to Sky meant he was cradle robbing.

But Sydney was attractive, as anyone with eyes could tell you. Damn. Should he say something? And if so, what?

It was suddenly very hot in the common room. Sky adjusted his collar, feeling very inadequate.

"It's perfect," Syd declared, glowing with pride. Why did she have to be so cute when she was happy?

There was a loud rustle of paper as Syd closed the sketch pad. She crossed the room, the _flip flopping _of her sandals echoing in the nearly empty space. Sky was very aware of their proximity as she threw herself down next to him.

"Entertain me?" Syd asked sweetly. She had nothing better to do. Flirting with him might be mildly amusing.

Syd stretched herself across the angular sofa so that her head was in Sky's lap, her luxurious golden curls fanned out over his long legs. She was manipulating most of the small couch. Sky wasn't sure whether to be uncomfortable or to be turned on.

"And just what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno…" Sydney's voice trailed off.

"Look, Syd," Sky began nervously, plucking at his collar again. God she was hot.

Sydney's azure gaze scrutinized him carefully. His cheeks were tinged bright red. He was flustered and she thought it incredibly sexy, especially the way his Adam's apple was bobbing in his throat. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice low and sultry.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Sky tenderly cupped her face in his hand and lifted it so she was eye level with him.

'_This is wrong!'_ the practical side of his brain was screaming at him. _'You're friends!'_

'**_Get lost,' _**he argued back.

Slowly, their lips met. The timidity they felt at first slowly melted away, leaving nothing but the secret passion they'd kept hidden over the years.

And then Sydney pulled away, placed a gentle peck on the tip of his nose, and curled up in his lap.

They certainly weren't 'just friends' anymore.

**Alrighty then…**

**I was really trying to be descriptive with this chapter, as was suggested by pink-green-white-4-ever. (Thank you, by the way.)**

**Feedback?**


	7. Why?

You Found Me

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

Challenge: Why?

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings.

Night had fallen over New Tech City. The tiny stars twinkled merrily against their inky black backdrop. It was a perfect summer night. But on the rooftop of the S.P.D. headquarters, it seemed the end of the world to Sydney Drew.

Syd's golden curls flew in front of her face, tugged on by a whisper of breeze. Hot salty tears ran down her face. Behind Syd her companion, Sky Tate, felt his own heart break. He bit the inside of his lip to retain his own tears.

God it wasn't fair. Sky loved Syd, so very much. It killed him to know that he had caused her to shed tears again, to see her beautiful face crumpled in pain. He wanted to hold her, to wipe her tears away and whisper that he was sorry and everything was a mistake.

Tentatively, Sky put a hand on her shoulder, obscuring part of the pink trim that ran over her uniform.

'_How can he possibly do that?' _Syd wondered angrily. She brushed his hand away.

She had been certain everything had been going so well. Sky had finally asked her to go out to dinner two months ago and ever since that night she had been deliriously happy. From the way she fit into his arms to the way he kissed her to the way they always knew what the other needed, Sydney had been sure she and Sky were destined for each other. And now this. He had broken up with her out of the blue and he _still_ thought it was acceptable to touch her?

"Don't touch me," Sydney hissed viciously.

Sky nodded. He despised himself. And as much as he didn't want to, he had to leave this beautiful woman here with a broken heart. Please don't hate me," Sky pleaded, his voice a mere whisper.

With that, he turned away, prepared to walk out of her life.

Sky was halfway across the roof when Sydney spoke again.

"Why?" she managed to sputter brokenly.

Sky didn't answer, but he did stop dead in his tracks. He couldn't explain his reasoning with her. He couldn't explain it to himself, even. All Sky knew was that it had to end.

"Well?" Syd demanded shrilly.

"It's over Sydney," Sky growled.

Syd gasped softly. "Can't you at least tell me why?"

Sky hesitated, and then wheeled around slowly to face her. Sydney wore a look of devastation on her pretty features. He was scum to do this to her. "I don't deserve you," he replied finally.

Sydney watched the man she loved turn away from her once more and walk across the roof, his footsteps echoing hollowly in the quiet night. She perched herself on the edge, allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the building. Syd buried her face in her hands and sobbed helplessly.


	8. Sacrifice

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers it would be rated TV14, not Y7, thank you very much.

Challenge: Sacrifice

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings, sequel to Why? Just for reference Why, Sacrifice, and Darkness are going to be a trilogy.

Sky didn't sleep well for weeks after he left Sydney weeping on the roof. He didn't deserve her; hell, he didn't deserve to live after crushing such a beautiful person, on the inside and out, like Sydney Drew.

Insomnia also seemed to be taking its toll on Syd. Dark purple-black circles shadowed her cornflower blue eyes and she was irritable and snappy. She confided only in Z, who then seemed as pissed at Sky as Syd was.

But no matter how much Syd hated him for hurting her, she still loved him. And she always would. He was _her_ Sky, even if he broke her heart. He had done so before, and yet she always forgave him, always let him into her heart again.

So when it came down to a tough decision in the heat of battle, Sydney Drew didn't hesitate.

The rangers were fighting a monster named Eragon, an ugly mess of bright orange and forest green scales. He had a ray that could kill you instantly if it hit your chest, the rangers were informed by Dr. Manx.

"Be careful," Doggie advised.

Eragon was a tough monster. The four fought seamlessly, but it was no use. He was just too strong.

When Syd saw him aim the ray at Sky she panicked and did the most selfless thing anyone could do. She shoved Sky out of the way and allowed the ray to hit her instead of him.

"Syd, no!" Sky screamed, watching in horror as his angel spiraled slowly to the ground, demorphing as she went. He managed to catch her upper body, cradling her securely.

"Call an ambulance," Sky instructed Z. He demorphed as well, still clutching Sydney protectively.

'_God no…please no,'_ Sky prayed silently, holding two fingers to Syd's slender wrist. A pulse _did _beat, slow and steady. Syd evidently hadn't been hit in the chest.

"There's an ambulance on the way," Z said quietly. "Is she…"

"She's still alive," Sky snapped.

"Eragon escaped," Bridge informed his teammates as he joined them.

"Bastard," Sky growled. He looked down at Syd, heartache in his dark blue eyes. She was still in love with him, that much he knew.

Syd was going to be alright. She had to be. The pink ranger was traditionally the heart of a ranger team. Without her they would have fallen apart long before Gruumm's defeat. Sky also suspected he would have killed Bridge had Syd not played the peacemaker so many times.

The ambulance tore onto the scene, sirens blaring and screaming. The paramedics loaded her carefully onto a stretcher and stowed her into the ambulance. Sky climbed in after her, glaring evilly at the paramedics as if daring them to challenge his authority. No one said anything. He held her soft delicate hand as they sped off the New Tech Memorial Hospital.


	9. Darkness

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Nada, zilch, zero, though I do plan to possess the little SPD toys from the top of a Baskin Robbins cake.

Challenge: Darkness

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings, third in trilogy of Why, Sacrifice, and Darkness. All challenges after this will be completely unrelated to each other.

The ambulance allowed Sky to stay with Syd, but the team of doctors did not. All they told him was that she was stable and they would shortly be performing a series of tests on her.

Sydney's parents rushed in from their home in Mariner Bay to see their daughter.

"Oh Sky," Aunt Dana cried, descending on him with open arms. "How's Sydney doing?"

"They won't tell me anything other than she's still breathing," Sky ground out. He sank onto on of the uncomfortable spindly chairs outside the hospital room. Then- "It's my fault."

"Are you Miss Drew's parents?" the doctor asked of Carter and Dana. Carter nodded in response, his face grim and his arms around his wife.

"Then you may go see her. She's unconscious."

Sky watched his aunt and uncle enter the room. Aunt Dana seated herself next to the bed, holding Sydney's hand.

Bridge and Z wandered back into the waiting room, each sipping from a Styrofoam cup. "Is that Syd's mom and dad?" Z wanted to know upon noticing the two extra people in the room. Sky nodded slowly.

The other two rangers settled themselves adjacent from him. "Syd is going to be alright," Bridge said kindly to Sky, studying his friend. Sky truly believed Syd's accident had been his fault.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Sky was allowed to see her a little while later. "You're family," Uncle Carter insisted.

Sky paced back and forth, his footsteps the only noise in the still of the room. Sky kicked a chair out of his way. Metal screeched against tile as it flew across the room. Scowling, Sky retrieved the chair and replaced it next to the bed. He sat himself on the stiff red vinyl cushion.

"You must hate me Syd," Sky breathed. "I was cruel to hurt you the way I did." He paused for a moment to grasp her hand tightly in his. Tears stung at his eyes. Sydney's image swam before him, then refocused when he blinked and the tears leaked out. "But I know you still love me too. And that's why you have to pull through, Syd. I need you. I promise, I will work things out. Come on Syd; I know you're in there," Sky pleaded.

Scooting the chair back, Sky rested his forehead against the cold metal bed frame.

A few hours later, Sky woke up to see Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana slumped over in slumber. "Mom? Daddy?" a soft, feminine voice wondered. Syd glared coldly at Sky and looked back at her parents, who were stirring..

"Oh Syd you're awake," Dana exclaimed happily. "Would you tell the others, Sky?"

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

The last person Sydney wanted to see was Sky. But since she'd already visited with her parents and the blue and yellow rangers, he was the only one left.

He ambled into the room, holding a breathtaking bouquet of red and pink roses. "I thought you would like these," Sky mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What are you doing here, Sky?" Syd demanded. The roses….pink and red. Their ranger colors. "You don't care about me."

"Don't you _ever_ tell me I don't care about you, Sydney, he growled. "I was so worried I would lose you."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"What makes you say that?" Syd challenged defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. But she knew what he said was true.

"Syd…" Sky said, perching himself on the edge of her bed. "Come on. I'm sorry. I want things to be better," he apologized, sincerity blazing in his eyes.

Syd looked up at him with soft blue eyes. "I'm listening."

"Can I maybe have a second chance?" he asked. "I swear I will never hurt you again. I was an idiot."

Sydney sat up and hooked her arms around the back of his neck. "Of course you can. I love you, remember?"

Sky kissed her and then gently eased her back among her pillows. "Get some rest." He pecked her on the cheek. "Good night."

**OK…maybe the ending was too fluffy…and clichéd…but come on. They're so cute together. And I wasn't intending for her parents to be in this, but the staff would never let Sky see her if he didn't have the family's permission…**

**Reviews? Please? I would really appreciate feedback for this one…**


	10. Dawn

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Just imagine all the fun I would have with Chris Violette if I was his boss…which I would be _only_ if I owned Power Rangers…which I don't. I'm sure he is very glad for this.

Challenge: Dawn

Timeframe: Somewhere before Endings.

After tossing and turning for hours, Syd climbed out of bed. She dressed quickly in the semi-darkness in a cream colored S.P.D. T-shirt and soft pink sweats, prepared to take a quick jog as was her morning routine. She decided to get a bottled water to take with her.

Sydney strolled into the Rec room and selected the water option. On her way out again, she noticed a familiar figure at the window.

Syd gazed at the blue trim of her friend's uniform fondly. He had the fingertips of one hand resting on the glass, watching the sky turn slowly from night to rosy dawn.

"Sky."

He didn't acknowledge her statement or give any sign that he'd even heard her.

"Sky," Syd repeated, a note of concern in her tone.

This time he turned to her. It was clear he'd been crying. "H-hey Syd," Sky murmured shakily.

Syd placed a hand on his arm. "Everything alright?"

Sky was silent for a bit, looking at the horizon. He shook his head.

Sensing Sky would talk when he was ready, Syd merely continued to stand by her friend, watching the sunrise with him. Hesitantly, she found his hand and threaded her fingers through his. There was no indication of objection.

"My mom," Sky said quietly. "I got the call late last night. There was an accident. Her car was hit by a drunk driver."

Syd's eyes were soft as she studied him. "Sky…"

"And it's just that she was the one who raised me, after Dad died and everything. She was the one who was there."

"Your mother was a good person, Sky."

The next thing Syd knew was that she had been pulled into a tight embrace. Sky buried his face in her shoulder and allowed her to rock him back and forth at a leisurely, soothing pace.

"Shh," she said in a calming voice. "It's alright."

Gradually the rest of the academy roused themselves. The training fields were soon littered with cadets sparring. When the rest of their team drifted in for breakfast, Syd just tightened her grip on Sky, glaring to keep them silent.

When Sky distanced himself from her, he continued holding her hand. They watched the sun finish rising in silence.

"Thanks."

Syd looked up to see a tiny grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "You're welcome. I'm here, you know, if you ever want to talk…"

"I know."

Giving her a swift kiss to the cheek, Sky marched out of the Rec room, not reacting to the rest of B-Squad's presence .Syd leaned against the window for support. She had a sneaking suspicion he'd never take her up on the offer, but she was content knowing he'd let her into his secluded little world and let some of his pain out.


	11. Distraction

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: I will own Power Rangers as soon as Chris stops being hot. So…never.

Challenge: Distraction

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings.

"Why is it that I always get stuck on a stakeout on my birthday?" Sydney Drew huffed.

"Stop being so juvenile Sydney," Sky Tate ordered, lugging a silver briefcase full of spying equipment over to the window. "We're here on duty, not to whine about your social calendar."

Sydney glared at him. "Just because you think it's silly doesn't mean I don't want to be there. My mom had to cancel everything at the last minute and it _still _cost a fortune."

"The last I heard Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana weren't in need of money."

"Oh shut up," Sydney pouted, smacking his arm lightly. She looked at the floor. It was wooden, oak maybe, and in dire need of a good polish. "This place is so gross."

Sky glanced at her sideways. She was upset and he thought fleetingly that he should have brought one of the others. It did seem a little unfair that he'd made her work on her birthday, especially after what happened with Jack the year before.

No. Sydney knew that as a power ranger she had to be ready for anything, including working on birthdays if that was what the case called for.

"You'll live," he told her. Sky sat down on the black leather couch in front of the window and held a pair of binoculars to his eyes. Sydney perched on a stool, scowling.

There was silence for a while as Sky watched the building across the street and Syd stewed in her anger.

"You did this in purpose," Sydney accused.

Sky lowered the binoculars. "I did not."

"Oh yes you did," Syd shot back. "You think everyone's life revolves around SPD just because yours does. Well I've got news for you Sky, I have a life!"

"Get over yourself, Syd."

Syd snatched the binoculars from him and began watching the building. The silence was maddening.

"You really think I did this on purpose, don't you?"

Syd nodded. "You think I'm a selfish prissy little princess and this was your idea of teaching me a lesson."

Sky stared at her. "I don't think that at all," he whispered softly, turning away from her.

It was Syd's turn to gape at him. She shook her head.

They sat in silence a bit longer. Then Syd got up from her spot on the stool, swung her right leg up onto the windowsill and reached gradually for her foot. She then repeated the process with her left leg.

Sky watched out of the corner of his eye. Watching her stretch like that…the apartment they were in grew very hot suddenly. It was almost as if she was flirting with him.

Then, smirking, Sydney sauntered over to the couch. Devastatingly slowly Syd straddled Sky's waist, grabbed him by the front of his jacket and smashed her mouth over his.

Yes, Sydney Drew could be quite distracting when she wanted to be.

**OK then…please tell me it was halfway decent? Please? **

**Smile is up next. That one should be _way _better.**


	12. Smile

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.

Challenge: Smile

Timeframe: Can take place anywhere after Endings.

Bright lights glistened the raucous laughter of children rang out over the fairgrounds, giving Sky Tate an instant headache. Sydney Drew tugged him along determinedly.

"You are not going to be a stick in the mud tonight, Sky," she called back to him. "The carnival is only in town once a year."

"Are you forgetting you're eighteen, not eight?" Sky said under his breath.

Syd wheeled around, hands on her hips. "I am perfectly aware of my age, Sky. Now come on; we're taking a ride on the Ferris wheel."

Sky rolled his eyes, but followed Sydney obediently, hoping she might let him leave and get some sleep if he indulged her for a bit.

"You two make a cute couple," the girl taking tickets commented, smiling as she ripped their tickets. "Have a nice ride."

To Sydney's surprise, Sky didn't deny the assumption.

From the top of the Ferris wheel, all of New Tech was visible. Sydney was grinning from ear to ear, but Sky was sitting in stony silence, glowering.

"Oh come on, Sky," she pleaded, scooting closer to him. "I know you love Ferris wheels. We used to go on them all the time, remember?"

"As kids," Sky ground out, annoyed.

Syd folded her arms over her chest tightly. "The whole point of the carnival is being a little kid again," she huffed. "And I'm not giving up until I get you to smile."

Sky stared at her. "Why is it so important to you that I smile?"

"Because, silly, you're my best friend. I like it when you're happy." And with that, she found his hand, squeezed it, and put her head on his shoulder.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"You're impossible!" Syd proclaimed, glaring coldly at him. Sky didn't like the teacups, the dunk booth _or_ the haunted house. Nor did he want to eat any of the horrible carnival corndogs and nachos, something they'd always treated themselves to as children. He wouldn't touch the fluffy cloud of cotton candy Syd had bought, and he was starting to drive her crazy. Then she smirked. "I enjoy a challenge."

Syd guided him through the fairgrounds, passing Z and Bridge, who was wearing a gigantic stuffed green puppy as a sort of hat. Z was trying very hard not to laugh, they could tell.

"Ooh! Perfect!" Syd cried joyously, spotting a miniscule structure on the edge of the other attractions. Her face lit up as she pulled Sky through the carnival, weaving their path expertly. Sky had to admit he like the way her eyes shone when she was happy.

It was a photo booth. Sydney's wallet was out of her purse in a flash as she snatched three dollar bills from it and fed them into the machine.

"Come on!"

Syd threw herself onto the seat and started practicing her poses. Sky merely sat next to her while the machine snapped the pictures, looking bored. Syd glanced at him, looking hurt. "Can't you take one picture with me?" she begged, throwing her arms around his neck. The timer began to tick again, counting the seconds until the camera took the last photo.

Syd scooted herself closer until there was no room between them. The clock announced there were ten seconds left. When it had reached one, she leaned in and kissed Sky on the cheek.

The photos were slowly expelled from the machine.

"Cool, black and white," Syd remarked casually. She slipped the pictures into her purse and handed the other row to Sky.

She left him sitting there, staring at them. Syd had accomplished her goal because in the last picture, the one where she had kissed him, he was smiling.


	13. Song

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Me owning Power Rangers is as likely as Chris Violette becoming ugly. (Hint…not going to happen)

Challenge: Song

Timeframe: It doesn't matter, I suppose, but we'll go with after Endings. This challenge is also slightly AU.

"Presenting, ladies and gentlemen, for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Carter Grayson!"

Carter and Dana came out onto the dance floor. Dana was blushing furiously, but looking quite ecstatic all the same.

Sydney Drew clapped and hollered at her parents along with the other guests. She thought it so sweet and romantic they had decided to renew their vows. Turning her attention back to the table, she watched Uncle Wes offer his hand to Aunt Jen, who took it with a smile.

Sky Tate, Uncle Wes and Aunt Jen's son and Sydney's fellow B-Squad ranger, shook his head.

"They're a couple of teenagers," he scoffed. "Honestly."

Sydney leaned across the table and smacked him lightly. "They're in love. Lighten up."

Sky folded his arms over his chest tightly.

"You're a really boring date, you know," Syd informed him. "You won't even dance with me."

"This isn't a date," Sky protested. "We came as friends, at your request."

"But if we hadn't come as friends you'd be boring me to death. No wonder you're still single," she teased. There was no way in hell she was letting on his statement had cut her to the core.

Syd left the table and wandered over to her Uncle Ryan and Aunt Kelsey.

"Hey brat," Ryan greeted his niece. "What's the matter, Sky doesn't wanna dance with you?"

Sydney shook her head. "But it doesn't matter," she added quickly. The last thing she wanted was for anyone in her family to discover that she was, in fact, in love with Sky.

"Well it's a shame for a pretty girl in a pretty dress not to dance at least once," Ryan remarked casually. "Come on brat."

Sydney shared a dance with her Uncle Ryan only because she knew he was trying to cheer her up. Then her daddy cut in on them, leaving Dana with her brother.

"You alright there, Princess?" Carter asked quietly, regarding his daughter fondly.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Sydney replied, beaming up at him for good measure. "It's such a nice reception and the ceremony was beautiful."

Carter returned Syd's grin. "You sure everything is alright, baby girl?"

Sydney nodded her head and then song ended. "Go find Mom," she instructed her father.

Carter did as he was told and Syd wandered back to her table, shooting longing glances toward Sky.

Both Wes and Jen noticed this. Jen took it upon herself to engage Syd in conversation while Wes muttered to his son.

"Make Syd feel better. Go dance with her."

Syd looked over at Sydney, who was chatting animatedly with his mother. "She looks perfectly happy, Dad."

Wes's response was cut off by Carter's appearance by the microphone.

"This next song is particularly special to Dana and I. Most of you know our daughter Sydney. When Syd was two years old, she went through a period of chronic ear infections. Dana stayed up with Syd, trying to find some way to soothe her.

Well, anyone who knows Syd knows she loves music, so Dana had the bright idea to turn on the radio. The DJ mentioned the music video was about a firefighter, which caught Day's attention. She fell completely in love with it and ever since then it's been our song." Dana and Carter found their way to the dance floor yet again, lost in their own little world.

Sydney couldn't help sighing at her parents' happiness. She wanted someone to hold her close the way her daddy was holding her mom.

Slowly, other couples, including Wes and Jen and Ryan and Kelsey, joined them, swaying in time to the music.

Again she was at the table with Sky. His arms were still folded tightly over his chest, the sleeves of his tux obscuring what Sydney knew to be fairly large biceps. (A/N- Seriously…remember in Walls when he was training with the punching bag?) God he was hot.

Sky felt her azure gaze on him. He could check her out, then, since that was obviously what she was doing to him.

Syd was wearing the same pink dress as his mother and Kelsey. It was strapless and hung about halfway down her calves. The pale pink sheen of satin complimented her golden curls. She looked every bit her nickname of SPD princess.

She glanced up, their blue eyes locking onto each other. Wordlessly they rose, took the other's hand and found themselves surrounded by other couples.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

**Sorry for the delay…**


	14. Knight

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: For fun, not profit.

Challenge: Knight

Timeframe: Between Reflections Pt 2 and Endings. Syd's POV. Contains spoilers for Sam Pt 2 and Reflections Pt 2.

I have a lot of good friends. Chalk it up to being an upbeat type of person, always ready with an encouraging smile.

Take Jack, for example. He told me once that he appreciated me being the first one to really welcome him and Z to the team, what with Sky being ashamed of being blue and Bridge being…well, Bridge. And since Jack became the red ranger, he and I have been really close. He has a heart of gold under his ego.

Then there's Bridge. Not that I don't adore Bridgey in a brotherly way, he is kind of out there. I simply do not understand his love of toast. But he's a sweetie and when he and Z finally realize they're in love, she'll be counting her lucky stars.

Z. My slightly annoying roommate. She's slobby, and I'm not fond of her habit of calling me Pinkie, but on the whole she's like a sister. She knows me in a different way then most people do, being my roommate and all. Like my bedtime ritual of a quick yoga routine, lighting a candle and then climbing into bed with my diary and Peanuts.

But she doesn't know the personal stuff. Not like Sky.

He's always the one I turn to when I need a good long chat. He knows me inside and out, my hopes and dreams, my failures. Sky protects me and when we're alone, like now, he really is quite affectionate. He has a way of making me feel good about myself, even though most of the time he tries to block out emotion with his walls.

Take the time Sam mentioned we were old and weird. Sky just looped his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. He isn't that way with anyone else.

And then the incident when we were on patrol looking for Mirloc…when he grabbed my waist, pulling me away from harm…I wished he wouldn't let go. I wished time could stand still because I didn't want that moment to end. I wished it hadn't been a life or death scenario. I wished…well, I wished a lot of things on that particular day.

"Syd?"

He's looking down at me now and I can see a little concern in his eyes. I suppose I have been quiet, not like myself.

"Is everything alright, Sydney?" he asks.

"Just thinking," I reply in my usual perky tone.

"About what?"

"My knight."

Sky doesn't say anything. Yawning, my arms stretch over my head automatically.

"Nighty night, Sky," I continue. Then, on an impulse, I reach up and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" I heard him wonder at my retreating back.

I spin around, my ready smile tugging at my mouth again. "You're my knight, Sky."

A lopsided grin graces his face. "Well goodnight, princess."

"Good night, Sir Sky."

He chuckles softly behind me and as I return to my dorm, I can't help feeling on top of the world.


	15. Dream

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: La la la la la. Don't look at me!

Challenge: Dream

Timeframe Somewhere before Endings.

She was called the SPD princess, but she didn't dream of a white knight anymore. Sure, when she was younger, all she wanted was to be rescued by a handsome prince and ride away on his massive white horse, just like the princesses in her favorite fairy tales. Fueled by her love of a happy ending, she would spend hours alone in her room, drawing pictures of her fantasies.

But all of that changed as the young girl grew up. She became attracted to her best friend, a knight of sorts, but not a pristine white one. No, this knight had a tall, dark, and handsome vibe about him. He did the best he could, and she cherished him all the more for it.

When she finally gathered the courage to confess everything, whether the fate be rejection or acceptance, he was quiet for a long time. Trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, the now grown girl turned her back to him, refusing to let him see her cry.

"Please don't leave me," her prince pleaded suddenly. And he drew her into his arms and kissed her, a kiss laced with the secret love and passion he'd felt for her all the years of their friendship.

When breathing became necessary again, the princess looked up at him, love in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him once more that he was her whole life, but was silenced by a finger pressed to her lips.

"I can't," he said as gently as he could, praying his princess would somehow find it in her heart to forgive him.

Her heart broke for real this time.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

She was a stubborn woman when she wanted to be, and didn't let their friendship die. They kept right at their usual activities, such as the occasional game of Frisbee or Lightball and sparring together. It was noticeable that clearly something had changed between them, as they were more formal around each other, and hardly let themselves be around the other without at least one of their other friends.

But she still dreamt of him.

Dreamt that maybe, just maybe, when Emperor Gruumm was space dust and floating around the nebula somewhere, he would take her in his arms again and kiss her and apologize for being stupid.

Dreamt that maybe one day, they would marry and have a family, even a dog and a house with a white picket fence.

It was wonderful to dream.

**I'm sorry it was short, comrades, but I really liked how it came out and am posting it now without trying to add a bit more here and there like I normally do.**

**And for anyone who likes Carter/Dana, I plan on writing a chapter fic for them…mainly because I saw Forever Red the other day and remembered how hot Carter is…**


	16. Time

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Clearly you need help if you still think I own PR.

Challenge: Time

Timeframe: Can be set anywhere after Endings.

Time. It was pretty damn good for telling a love story, Sydney Drew mused one evening, tucked into her boyfriend Sky's arms. Most of their time had always been spent together, ever since they were children, but it was only now that she really realized what an impact it had had on their relationship.

_Flashback_

_A little girl with blond hair braided neatly into pigtails climbed the many steps up to her best friend's playroom. His mother trudged up behind her, chestnut brown hair framing her face softly, her chocolate eyes weary._

_Jen Collins opened the door to her son's playroom. "Sky, Sydney came to play with you. I'll be in the library if you need me." To Sydney she added, "Maybe you'll have more luck than I've had with him, sweetheart."_

_Sydney beamed up at her Auntie Jen, silently reassuring her that she understood the mission she'd been given and would do her best to complete it._

_Sky, she saw, was in the fort Uncle Wes had helped him build shortly before his death. Sky was curled up on the long blue body pillow and clutching a silver frame to his chest. A frame, Syd knew, that held a cherished picture of Sky's daddy._

"_Sky?" she softly asked, kneeling at the entrance to Sky's fort. Her eyes were sad, Sky realized when he glanced at her. _

"_Go away Sydney," he mumbled, looking back at the photo._

_Sydney crawled into the fort and seated herself next to Sky. "Please play with me," she begged._

_Sky glared at her. "Go back home, to your daddy."_

_Syd's eyes filled with tears but she stubbornly remained still. "It's not my fault Uncle Wes…"_

"_Just leave me alone!" Sky screamed at her._

_With wisdom beyond her five years, Sydney looped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him as tight as she could. She felt her friend shake in her embrace, but she clung to him anyway, letting him cry. He just needed some time._

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

_Many years later, after both were Power Rangers at SPD, Sky and Syd happened to be on patrol together, looking for the alien who had killed Sky's father. Under a weeping willow tree, Syd studied her reflection, scrunching up her hair, trying to decide if she looked good blond._

"_Do you think I should go brunette?" she wondered. Sky joined her at the water's edge. When Mirloc's evil grin stared creepily back at them, he grabbed her roughly around the waist, jerking her away from harm. He tried hard to regain his composure and concentration at the task at hand and to ignore the jolt of electricity that sent shivers up his spine at being so close to her._

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

"_I'm not weird," Syd protested to Sam's statement._

_Sky grinned, something Syd always wished he would do more often. A strong arm looped itself around her shoulders and pulled her closer in a little squeeze._

"_You're not weird," he agreed as they walked out of the common room. "You're just you, and I wouldn't have you any other way."_

_Sydney's smile couldn't have been any bigger._

_End Flashbacks_

Yes, it had taken time for their relationship to develop into what it was now (entirely too much in Syd's opinion) but it was well worth it. Sky had always known what made her happy, which wasn't nearly as hard as you might think. They were good together, their mothers gushed, such chemistry, and Jen swore she hadn't seen her son so happy since Wes had died. Time had healed Sky, had broken down his walls, and had taught him how to love.


	17. Color

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: #Plays with her Wes action figure dejectedly# Not yet. Though when I rule supreme I fully plan on owning it.

Challenge: Color

Timeframe: Immediately after Endings.

Syd wandered the halls of the SPD building late that night, unable to sleep. So much had occurred in the last twenty-four hours that she should have been sleeping like a baby. But she couldn't and so she got out of her bed and began her search for _him._

Syd was perfectly aware that the team member she was searching for would be equally unable to sleep, his promotion having only taken place hours before. He was red now, the best of the best. Honestly, Sydney had never quite understood Sky's obsession with the elusive red morpher, but then she had only wanted to be a ranger, never mind what color it was, though she always hoped she wouldn't get yellow. Yellow was positively dreadful on her.

Her travels having taken her to the rooftop, Syd smiled at Sky's figure, staring out over the quiet city. There was a soft whisper of breeze whistling through New Tech, but on the whole it was a warm, comfortable night.

Still smiling, Sydney crossed the roof to her best friend, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Syd," Sky greeted without looking at her. Syd joined him, curling against his side as a familiar pair of arms encircled her loosely. Her head, nestled in the hollow of his shoulder, allowed her golden curls to tumble gracefully down his back.

It was a comfortable silence that fell over them, one of familiar companions. Away from everyone else and the pressures the academy threw at them, they had a special relationship, though, Syd noted bitterly, it had never progressed past an innocent peck on the cheek. But maybe, Sydney hoped, that would all change now. Now that Emperor Gruumm was securely imprisoned in a card, maybe Sky would be able to relax and admit that he loved her. He better hurry up, too, because he was starting to drive her crazy with all his business-only nonsense.

"Sky," she chirped in a sing-song voice, removing her head from its spot and looking up at him.

"Something wrong?" he questioned, concerned.

"Not at all," Syd replied genially. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for reaching your goal."

A genuine smile graced his face. "Thanks."

"And that Uncle Wes would be proud of you, too. Even though he would have been proud when you were a blue ranger, he'd be even happier that you followed in his footsteps."

"Does this change anything with us, Sydney?" Sky's voice was barely a whisper.

"No. When you finally decide you _want_ to change things with us, I'll be waiting."

And with that she started across the roof again.

"What makes you so sure?" Sky called after her softly.

Syd smiled as she wheeled around to face him. "Pink always gets her red."


	18. Album

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Imagine all the fun I'd have with all of our favorite multicolored spandex wearing, ass kicking, zord driving, world saving boys if I owned Power Rangers…Which won't happen for approximately two and a half weeks. (Joking…)

Challenge: Album

Timeframe: Several years after Endings.

The young fair haired child runs back to the living room, clutching the black leather bound book to her chest, her cheeks a healthy rose color from playing Lightball with her daddy not ten minutes before.

"Here it is Mommy," Kristin Tate exclaims brightly, offering the book to her mother Sydney. Sydney smiles at her little girl and hoists Kristin onto her lap.

"Why thank you, sweetie," Syd coos, wrapping a protective arm around Kristin's tiny waist. Syd holds the book out, balanced on her knees so that Kristin can see the photos clearly.

On the first page are pictures of Syd and Sky from when they are children. Sydney clutches a Lightball and grins, tucked into Sky's arms. Sky's mother towers over the two children, smiling at her own husband Wes, who was taking the picture.

"That's you and daddy, huh Mommy?" Kristin asks, twisting to look up at her mother.

"Yes, and that's Nana Jen with us."

Kristin giggles and claps her delicate hands together, hands that received Sydney's own genetic powers. Syd shudders slightly; the very last thing she would ever want was for Kristin, her baby, to be a Power Ranger. Sky says if Kristin chooses to join SPD or the new organization Time Force it's her own choice. It's in her blood, being a ranger. Syd prefers not to think about it.

"Mommy," Kristin demands, scowling now. "Show me more pictures." Syd refocuses her attention to Kristin's plea, opting to ignore the future for now.

The Tate women were about halfway thick volume when Sky wandered into the living room, carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"There's my favorite girls," he greets, a grin coming to his face easily, much more easily than when he had still been B-Squad's blue ranger. Back then he'd been obsessed with the red morpher, desiring nothing more than to be like his father. Now, married to the woman he loved and with a child of his own, he'd become much more relaxed.

Kristin giggles again and shifts from Syd's lap to Sky's. Immediately she is captured in the cocoon of Sky's protective embrace. Nothing is more important to Sky Tate then his family, his girls as he was fond of referring to them.

Sydney smiles at her husband over their daughter's head; Kristin is such a daddy's girl.

"Ah the old photo album," Sky muses, sipping at his mug. "Lots of memories, eh Syd?"

Syd nods her head, sips her own cocoa and continues sharing their early lives with Kristin.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Several hours later, after dinner has been devoured (Syd had taught herself how to cook and was pretty decent at it) and Kristin had insisted on watching _Beauty and the Beast _for the millionth time, she is carried princess-style to her room, which Sydney had decorated all in pink.

Sky kneels by the side of Kristin's bed and watches her sleep. He doubts he could love her anymore than he already did, even if he tried. And she looks so very much like her mother…

He returns to the living room where he knows his wife is located, cozy in her pajamas and undoubtedly looking through the cherished photo album. She really does love that old book, something she, Dana and Jen had put together shortly before Kristin's birth. Syd loved pictures, always had, and the album was the ultimate testament to that.

Sky merely touches his lips to her temple before sinking down and pulling her to him. Syd closes her photo book, glances at the wedding ring Sky had lovingly slipped onto her left hand seven years ago and nestles against him. Together, they flip around in the old scrapbook that carefully documents their past, reminiscing. And nothing could possibly be so perfect as this moment.

**So...yeah...horrible ending, I know...**


	19. Confidence

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Come on. Do I really need to?

Challenge: Confidence

Timeframe: Somewhere after Endings.

That was the thing about Sydney, Sky thought, watching her welcome a new bunch of D-Squad cadets. She was so confident, no matter what she was doing. It just oozed from her, as natural to her to be that way as it was to breathe. He wouldn't ever _tell _her that he loved her confidence (and everything about her, for that matter) but he secretly admired it.

"So, any questions?" Syd asked the cadets, perkily. It was only eight in the morning, and though most would be half awake, Syd was as bright and chipper as she was any other time of day. She was cute, all blond and petite and pink.

The cadets shook their heads and pulled their fists across their chests in the customary salute, and all at once jogged off to the obstacle courses.

Syd smirked slightly, glad she wasn't out there with the rest of them. Looking at Sky out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he wore an expression of thoughtfulness.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she wondered out loud, her smirk vanishing.

Sky snapped out of his Syd-centered reverie and looked down at her. "Not much."

Syd stood on her tiptoes and poked her forefinger into his chest. "Liar."

A dull red blush crept up Sky's face. "I liked the tone you used with them," he offered, staring at the ground.

Syd rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Sure."

Sky shook his head in disbelief. "What is with you?"

Syd grinned, knowing that she'd gotten under his skin once more. "What is it with _you_?" she countered, batting her long eyelashes seductively.

He was full on flustered now, as was made clear by the bright red that covered his face. Going on her instinct she pressed closer, leaning against him. Automatically his arms locked around her.

"Syd…we're in public," Sky managed to choke out.

"So what?"

Damn her. Why did she have to be so carefree? And why did her eyes have to be that beautiful clear shade of sapphire? And why did she have to be so confident?

Her hand was on his face now, all soft and tiny and cool. Sky's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

"So Mr. Red Ranger," Sydney cooed, hooking her arms around his shoulders. From a distance you'd think they were slow dancing.

And smiling that confident mega watt smile of hers once more, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

**Not exactly my best work…I realize that. Reviews? Please?**


	20. Closer

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned PR, there would be a season with only the hottest of hottie rangers. Sadly, this will never be. #Clutches her Wes action figure and cries#

Challenge: Closer

Timeframe: Somewhere before Endings.

Sky Tate, B-Squad's blue ranger, ambled leisurely into the common room, his trusted, battered SPD handbook tucked neatly under his arm and a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Sky allowed himself to smile a tiny smile as he set down the popcorn on the coffee table and surveyed his surroundings. Perfect. It was nice and empty in here…except for that familiar petite blond figure decked out all in pink, ultra feminine, essence of.

She hadn't heard the door _whoosh_ open, hadn't even moved one inch. This concerned Sky; normally Sydney would at least call out a cheerful greeting. What was she doing here, anyway? It was Saturday night and she was supposed to be out on a date with her boyfriend Ben.

Sky involuntarily clenched his fists. He didn't like Ben, and not just because Sky was in love with Syd but Ben got to have her. No, Sky hated Ben because he suspected Ben Gordon was a filthy two-timing rat.

It hit Sky like a ton of bricks: Maybe Sydney had finally figured this out.

"_My poor Sydney,"_ Sky thought, then mentally kicked himself. Sky Tate didn't think like that. Now he was stuck trying to decide whether to just ignore Syd (she still hadn't moved) or to try and comfort her. He knew Sydney had always been there for him, ever since they were children. When his father had died, she'd run right up and flung her arms around him, squeezing as tight as she could.

Sky decided to try his hand at the comfort game. Maybe he'd be lucky and she wouldn't feel like having a conversation. He wasn't great with feelings in the first place, much less discussing them. But Syd needed someone, needed him, and so Sky would just have to grit his teeth and bear it.

"Syd?" he asked gently, moving behind the couch where she was perched.

Sydney looked up at him, trying to put on a happy front. Her eyes betrayed her.

"Hi, Sky," she murmured, shakily. "What's up?" Syd attempted a smile, but couldn't quite manage it.

"What's up with _you_?" Sky questioned "Why were you crying?"

"I…Ben…"

"I knew I didn't like him," Sky muttered, sitting with her.

"He cheated," Sydney wailed, hiding her face in her hands.

Very slowly Sky pulled her into his embrace, cradling her tenderly. Her body racked with sobs.

Sky glanced around nervously. Where in the hell was Z? She had to be better at this feelings stuff than he was.

Syd pulled away from him, still crying. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked in a whisper.

A sigh escaped from the blue ranger's mouth. "Syd…I honestly can't think of any reason why Ben would cheat. You have so much to offer, Sydney, and he was such a loser anyway…"

Syd sniffled. "Y-you think I have a l-lot to o-offer?"

He nodded and smiled the big grin she had always loved. "Come on, you know you do. You're smart and talented and" he hesitated, "beautiful. If you ask me you're better off without him."

Syd flashed a ghost of her usual smile at him. "Thanks."

Sky quickly racked his brain for something that would take her mind off of Ben for a little while longer. "I think the circus is in town."

Syd looked up at him, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You hate the circus," she observed flatly.

"I know, but you like it and well, Syd you're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurting."

And with that, Sydney leapt off the couch and skipped joyfully down the hall towards her dormitory, off to freshen up a little.

"Now that's the Syd I know," Sky said. He smiled.


	21. Pride

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Oh, I totally own Power Rangers. Yeah right. Let me tell you, if I did own PR, SPD wouldn't have ended. : )

Challenge: Pride

Timeframe: Immediately after Reflections Pt 1.

Sky was back from Gamma Orion, which was why Sydney Drew was wandering the halls at SPD. He'd probably gone to report to Commander Cruger, so Syd trooped off to the Command Centre.

Her mega watt smile crossed her face. Sky was indeed at the Command Centre, leaning against the wall just outside the door. He was still wearing the sunglasses necessary for meeting with Mirloc, and his SPD badge was neatly covered with black tape.

Syd would have loved to go and hug him, despite what she knew his reaction would be. He'd let her cling for a moment, and then he'd gently push her away.

But something in Sky's face told Syd not to initiate affectionate gestures. He looked…anguished. Syd had never seen her stoic friend so open, so vulnerable, save for one time, many years ago when they were children.

He hadn't seemed to notice her. Maybe she could just scoot off and leave him be. Later, if he wanted to talk, he'd know where she was. He always did.

Alrighty then. Sydney had an hour before her next weapons' class. She should go and fix her make-up.

"S-Syd?" Sky questioned, sounding shaky, like he'd been crying. In all the years of their friendship, Sky had only cried when Uncle Wes had been killed. Sky was the strong one, the one who always held Syd when she was upset (however reluctant he was to talk about feelings) and he needed her for a change. Well Sydney had always been given a shoulder to cry on and she sure as hell would return the favor.

"Yes, Sky?"

He took off the glasses. Syd felt saddened at the sight of his eyes, those sweet blue eyes she loved so much. They were so broken, he had to have been crying, or at the very least upset. "Mirloc…"

"What happened?" Sydney asked, her voice soft, though she knew damn well what had happened. Mirloc had tricked Sky into talking about Wes' death. Wes was the only person that could make the rock that was Sky Tate break down and cry.

"He made me promise to tell him a… memory," Sky began. "That saddest memory I possessed, to add to his collection. And when I finished, he laughed. Said it was entertaining. But Syd…it made me…"

Syd reached out and yanked him into her arms. She wasn't sure whether to be soothing or to yell at him to pull himself together. Well, a cross between the two would just have to suffice.

"We all loved Uncle Wes," Sydney said. "But he wouldn't want you to sit around and cry, would he?"

This seemed to cheer him a bit. "He wouldn't. Thanks, Syd."

"That's my boy," Sydney enthused. "Now go report to the big blue dog and let's go kick some alien scum ass."

Sky did as he was told, the old spring back in his step. Now all he'd have to do was get the red morpher…


	22. Secrets

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: I owned Power Rangers for five minutes last Thursday, but then I woke up.

Challenge: Secrets

Timeframe: Post Stakeout.

It had to be a secret, Sky had insisted on the rare occasions they had to be alone. No one could find out about the secret relationship they really had, away from the pressures being rangers threw at the,. The academy didn't really approve of cadets being intimate, but it wasn't forbidden either. But, Sky said, if Emperor Gruumm or his minions ever realized the blue and pink SPD rangers were romantically involved, it could mean disaster for everyone. Clichéd it would be to kidnap the object of the hero's affections, but everyone who was anyone knew Gruumm would stop at nothing to get his paws on Earth.

And so Sydney kept her mouth clamped shut, even going as far as suggesting Sky annoyed her, though she knew in her heart that she'd never love anyone more than she loved Sky Tate. It was romantic, their secret love. Like Romeo and Juliet, though Sky's parents got along just fine with hers. And Sydney didn't mind it being a secret for now, because Sky had sworn a thousand times when Gruumm was captured they would tell everyone, that it would be official.

Personally Sydney was surprised that the stoic blue ranger had come up with such a romantic solution to their problem. Syd fell right into her role as a star-crossed young woman, collapsing into his arms where she knew she would be kept warm and safe, where she was loved.

It was her birthday, and Sky had left her a note (hidden under Peanuts where Z wouldn't find it) to meet him out here at midnight. That was another main element to their secret romance, the midnight rendezvous. Sydney giggled and pulled her pink suede coat tighter around herself. She was such a hopeless romantic; the idea of a top secret storybook romance tickled her pink.

She wasn't surprised when Sky's strong arms slid around her and his face became buried in her golden curls. Syd smiled in anticipation; Sky was really very good at picking out gifts for her. He tried to play it off like he was cold and unfeeling but the side of him that only Sydney was allowed to see was quite the opposite.

Sky lifted his face from her hair, wheeled her around. His arms still squeezing her around the waist, Sky leaned in for a kiss. Syd felt him smile against her mouth. She pouted when he pulled away.

When he presented her with a tiny box wrapped in shimmering silver wrapping paper, Syd let out a squeal of joy and threw her arms around his neck.

"Y'know Syd, you could just open it," Sky muttered, holding her as well.

"Oh, right," Sydney chirped. The silver wrapping came off fast as lightning. Cracking open the deep blue velvet box, Syd gasped.

Enclosed was a beautiful pendant of two hearts intertwined. What really made it fitting was that one heart was made of pink gems and the other blue. How incredibly sweet.

Sky was watching her anxiously, searching her face for some signal that he'd done something right.

"Oh Sky," Sydney breathed. The next thing he knew was that her mouth was pressed over his in a sweet strawberry flavored kiss, her arms holding him close.

"Happy birthday, Sydney," he whispered, connecting the necklace around her.

It'd always be their little secret.


	23. Yield

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: #Consults her lawyer# Nope, I _still_ don't own Power Rangers

Challenge: Yield

Timeframe: Somewhere after Endings.

"For the very last time, Syd, I will not give you back your stupid Lightball," Sky uttered, exasperated.

Syd frowned at him. "Oh come on Sky," she pleaded.

"No." Sky turned back to his handbook.

"You can't just take it away," Z protested from her spot in the corner.

"It was annoying me," Sky said lightly as he flipped a page.

Sydney flopped down next to Sky and wound her arms around his neck. The Lightball was sitting on his other side, his hand clamped over it. Damn him. He knew he was seriously starting to annoy her.

"Please?" she murmured, two fingers tracing slowly down his arm.

Sky forced himself to look directly into her too-blue eyes. "I will not give you the ball back, Syd. It hit my head about ten times since you started playing, and I know it was you who threw it because you want me to play. Now kindly stop trying to strangle me."

"I wasn't going to strangle you," Syd scoffed. "I just want my ball back."

"Over my dead body."

"That can easily be arranged," she chirped. "I'll spar with you for it."

Sky looked vaguely interested. "It's just a ball, Sydney. Do you really want to fight for it?"

"Yes," Syd enthused. "And when I win you have to play with us."

"And when _I_ win you can't play with the damned ball in here anymore."

"Deal!"

Z and Bridge settled down on their couch. "This ought to be amusing," Z cackled. "My money's on Sky."

Bridge shook his head. "Syd really wants the ball back, and she also wants Sky to join us. Course, I don't know why she doesn't just go get another one, cuz I know she has more. I think I'm gonna get some buttery toast," he finished, waggling his gloved fingers.

Sydney's fist connected solidly with Sky's stomach. When he doubled over, she ginned and kicked him. Sky, who had decided before they'd started he wasn't going to try hard anyway, sort of collapsed. He sprawled out on the carpet, wondering why in hell he'd agreed to Sydney's stupid idea in the first place.

With that perfect Crest smile of hers, Sydney seated herself on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor. "Do you yield, Sky?" she cooed.

"Get off of me and take the damn thing."

Syd retrieved her Lightball and offered him her hand. He didn't take it.

"Come on, Sky, you have to play with us," Syd reminded him.

Next time there'd be no way he'd yield.

**K...I was trying to make this light and fluffy...not too serious, as I wrote it right after seeing a nice NickMaddie moment the other day and was pretty much giddy until I woke up and remembered I had to go to school...**


	24. Duty

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, I'd be sitting in the Bahamas sipping exotic drinks and making Chris Violette give me a massage. But I don't, so I'm not.

Challenge: Duty

Timeframe: After Reflections Pt 2.

She knew he wouldn't be sleeping, and so she sought him out. The blue ranger, Sky, her Sky, had gotten a moment in the spotlight as red, large and in charge red. Just what he'd always wanted, to be like his dad. It was really very nice of Jack to allow Sky to bring in Uncle Wes' killer as red ranger, Sydney mused.

But before…when they were out looking for the aforementioned killer, he had protected her from him. Had held her close and rescued her, as he'd done before. She'd kept him safe before, too, and while Syd knew Sky appreciated and was grateful for it, the security she'd given in the past didn't have the same affect on him. No, he was cold and unfeeling, a rock masquerading as a man. Or so he'd like everyone to think.

She was one of the few who knew him, really knew him, along with Bridge and his mother, and, at one point, Dru.

Dru, damn him, had stolen all of Sky's attentions from her before he'd been transferred. She'd resented the alien, and not just because he worked for Broodwing.

But that was all over now. It was just him and her now, them. Bridge preferred to hang out with Z and eat toast in his spare time, not participate in the late night talks the three of them had used to share before Z and Jack had come along.

So Sky had his moment in the sun. He'd be on cloud nine for at least a month.

Syd shook her head slightly, blond curls swinging about her face. Her thoughts were so muddled that she was starting to make as much sense as Bridge, which was quite concerning.

There he was, on the little slab of concrete on top of the roof. The roof offered an amazing view of New Tech, Syd knew; they'd spent many a night up here.

He was hot, to put it simply. The blue t-shirt that covered the top half of his body was tight across his chest, not leaving much to Syd's imagination, which was a good thing. A _very _good thing. Combined with those sweet blue eyes, strong hands (so much bigger than her own delicate ones), and big broad shoulders, he was quite the looker.

"Hello Sydney," he greeted without turning to look at her.

She joined him, silently. After sitting without sound for an interminable length of time, Syd spoke.

"You saved me from Mirloc earlier," she whispered.

Sky looked at her as if she was crazy. "I was just doing my job," he said without a hint of any emotion.

"You were holding me pretty tight," Syd replied, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Syd, you're my friend, you were in danger, and I pulled you away. It's not a big deal."

She didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "I think it's a big deal."

When he looked away again, Syd reached up and took his face in her hands. "Sky…you know you're my best friend right?"

He nodded. "Can I have my face back?"

Sydney shook her head once more. "That was more than just doing your job, Sky Tate. I'm not an idiot; I know you feel more for me than just friendship."

"Now is not the time or place." Taking her hands in his own, Sky brought her very close and whispered. "Syd, I love you, you know I do, but I can't. Not now. When the world is-"

"Safe, I know," Sydney spat bitterly. "I've heard it all before, Sky. You won't let anyone get in the way of your duty to SPD. I respect that, but you're not a knight in shining armor! This is real life, Sky! And I don't think I can wait for you any more."

Having said all that, Sydney streaked across the rooftop, tears streaming out of her eyes. Damn him and his stupid noble tendencies.

"_Go after her," _the nagging voice that lectured him when he'd done something stupid insisted. "_You can't lose her."_

Before he could think he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms again, letting her cry into his chest.

**Hehehe…cliffhanger!! Don't worry; it'll be resolved in the next challenge, Scars.**


	25. Scars

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Just waiting for the rights to Power Rangers to open up…. any day now…

Challenge: Scars

Timeframe: Post Endings. Sequel to Duty.

The first thing Sky did as official red ranger was ask Sydney to meet him at the Command Centre. She did as he asked, showing up with her arms folded over her chest tightly. They hadn't been alone together since the talk after he'd protected her from Mirloc.

"Gruumm is gone," Sky observed.

"Gee, Sky, even _I_ figured that out," Syd spat, glaring at the newly appointed red ranger. The sting of his rejection still scarred her. What kind of man tells the woman he supposedly loves he doesn't want to be with her and then tries to hold her and make it alright?

Sky grunted at his pink ranger. "I know you know. He was the major threat and now he's imprisoned. Sydney, I promised myself that when he was captured I would work things out with you."

"Empty promise. To work things out you need the cooperation of all the people involved. And since I really want nothing to do with you as more than friends, you're out of luck."

Having finished, Syd turned on her heel, prepared to march out of the Command Centre. Sky's arm shot out, his hand gripping her shoulder. "Come on Syd. Please."

"I told you already, Sky, and it was hard enough to say it the first time," Syd cried, her voice breaking. What was it about him that always drove her to tears?

"But I love you."

Slowly, Syd slid to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Her forehead on her left knee. Every few minutes, Sydney let out a sniffle, signaling to Sky that she was crying.

Sky joined her, rubbing the small of her back. "It's OK, Syd," he murmured, "It's OK."

Then she lifted her head from her knees, looking directly into his eyes. Her own cornflower blue eyes were rimmed in red. Sky hated to see her this way, in such heartbreaking emotional pain, and all because of him.

Her chest heaving with sobs, Sydney threw herself into his arms, where she knew she was safe and loved.

She allowed herself to be comforted for a moment before jerking herself away, remembering she was supposed to be angry with him.

"I won't let you hurt me again," she hissed, so viciously that Sky stared. Where was the sweet Syd that everyone adored?

When he didn't speak she went on. "It doesn't matter that Gruumm is gone, either. I know you, Sky. I know that red ranger is the most important thing you've ever accomplished, and that crap you tried to feed me about working things out is false. You'll work twice as hard because you have some crazy fantasy you're your dad. You're _not_ your father, Sky. You never will be, either."

That hurt, but Sky could live with it. He knew damn well he wasn't Wes, and that was OK. No, what mattered was finding some way for Sydney to forgive him and the tendency he had to be a workaholic.

"_Good," _Sydney thought. _"He's hurt._

Sighing, Sky stood up and went back to the center of the room where the computers were located. "Fine," he muttered dismissively. "I just thought that since you're always trying to get me to smile and laugh and hang out with the rest of the team that there might actually be more between us. I told you how I felt, Syd, and you did the rejecting. You know me, better than anyone should know another person, and you know I like to have everything taken care of before I start something new.

"But I understand your position, too, and I know I haven't been fair to you or your feelings. It must have been really trying, putting up with my moods and everything. I took advantage of you because I just automatically assumed you'd always be here, waiting for me to come to my senses. I would have given anything for you to tell me that you loved me as much I love you, but I realize it can't be anything but friendship. And that's fine, Syd, because I know you'll always be the one woman I love, truly love. All I ask is that you keep this between us."

He closed his eyes, trying to keep from crying. His mother and Bridge had been right; he had been totally unfair to Syd, leading her on, one might say. He knew all along that the pink ranger was in love with him, but chose to keep the knowledge at bay until Gruumm was gone, so nothing would have to be hidden. He _wanted_ everyone to see how much he loved her, to see that he could be happy and not just the mopey stick in the mud the world knew. And now, the beautiful woman he loved and cherished with all of his stone-like heart had left him, had denied him the chance to love and be loved in return. And it was all his fault. Because he was Sky Tate, man of superior stupidity. What man in their right mind would really let Sydney Drew walk away?

"_But what man would make her cry?" _he asked of himself.

He was nothing without her; at least he could acknowledge that. No one else really wanted to put up with him. Sydney had been his best friend since they were children, had always given him a shoulder to cry on the few occasions he'd confessed he wanted one.

"Sky?" Sydney's voice was so whisper-soft he barely heard it.

Sky's eyes snapped open and he turned to face her. She too had more tears streaming down her face.

The next thing either of them knew was that they were in the other's arms. Syd stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Syd pulled away first, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. "That was some speech you made."

Sky returned the favor, his touch feather-light and caring. "I really do love you, Syd."

"I want to take things slowly," she said after awhile. "I don't want to be hurt again, Sky."

"I agree. Slow."

Syd smiled up at him and hooked her arms around his neck.


	26. Dare

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: The only thing I own remotely related to Power Rangers is a Wes action figure. And technically I stole it from my little brother.

Challenge: Dare

Timeframe: Post Endings.

"Would you please play with us?" blue ranger Bridge Carson pleaded with red ranger Sky Tate.

Sky looked up from the blue notebook he'd been scribbling in furiously. "Truth or Dare is a game for teenage girls to play at slumber parties," he answered coldly. "I am not going to stoop to that level."

"But it'll be fun," Bridge protested. "Jack and Ally are here and the girls will play and Boom might stop by. Course he might just keep going again once he stopped…"

Sky continued glaring at the blue ranger.

Frustrated, Bridge played his trump card. "Syd really wants you to play."

Sky noticeably softened. "Well, I suppose if Sydney gets her way, which she always does, I might as well come now before she drags me out by my hair."

Bridge snorted. The red ranger's feelings for the SPD princess were so easy to pick up on you didn't have to be psychic to figure it out. He and Z had discussed just locking them in a closet somewhere. The whole Truth or Dare thing was just a charade to get them to admit it.

Sky stuffed the notebook back to its hiding place under his pillow and got off his bed. Bridge trooped off to the Rec Room, Sky following.

The couches and armchairs had been pulled into a sort of circle. Ally and Jack were snuggled into an armchair; Boom and Z were at opposite ends of one couch. Bridge plopped down in between them, looking very content. Syd perched on the last couch alone, wistful. However, she did brighten considerably when she saw that Sky had decided to participate as well.

"Hi," she chirped perkily, scooting closer. Jack snickered.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the side of his head where Ally had slapped him.

Sky rolled his eyes. Why was he here again? But then he was aware of Syd's hand resting on his knee and remembered. Not thinking clearly, Sky reached over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone," Jack suggested loudly as he sheltered his head from aerial attacks.

Sky and Syd had the decency to blush.

"How about we just play," Z said. Bridge and Boom nodded their agreement.

Ally started, asking Z Truth or Dare. Z chose Truth and confessed that she did indeed own a copy or Britney Spears' greatest hits. Everyone laughed, including the yellow ranger.

Z asked Boom, who chose Truth as well. He had to admit he did have feelings for the feline-like Dr. Manx.

After Boom got up the nerve to speak again, Jack was up for a Dare. When he returned from said Dare, he cackled and asked Sky.

"Dare," the former blue ranger said haughtily. Jack was positively exuberant.

"You have to show Syd the notebook you're always writing in!" Jack exclaimed.

Dead silence. Sky, trying to remain calm, rose from the sofa, went to his dorm, and returned with the spiral notebook.

Sydney cracked it open, still puzzled as to why Jack had dared Sky to share the notebook with her.

All the notebook contained was letters. Letters to _her_.

Syd only read the first three before closing the notebook and handing it back to Sky.

She got off the couch, staring at the ground, and ran. There wasn't a particular destination Sydney had in mind. All she knew was that she had to be alone right now.

"Syd was crying," Boom said sadly.

"What was in there anyway?" Z demanded.

"Yeah, what was in there?" Jack echoed.

"Don't start Landors," Sky snarled. "You made me show it to her in the first place."

"Give Syd a minute," Bridge said quietly. "Then Sky can go make sure she's alright."

Sky didn't think it would make a difference. The letters he'd written were always about how much he loved her. It was too hard to tell her in person just yet, and so he wrote a letter to Sydney nearly every day, confessing his feelings. Oftentimes he recalled certain memories, like when they'd gotten stuck in a thunderstorm when they were ten and the time Syd had pushed him out of the tree house when they were five, just to see if he could fly. (He'd broken his arm in two places) And then there were the little compliments Sky would have given anything to tell Syd, like the way the sunlight caught her golden hair and made it sparkle, or the way her eyes lit up when she was cheerful.

But her running away while crying silently, her beautiful face crumpled…she didn't want him. Sydney didn't love him, not the way Sky loved her.

Stupid Jack.

**I know Truth or Dare is kinda cliché for the Dare challenge, but it worked…**


	27. Reaction

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

Challenge: Reaction

Timeframe: Post Endings. Sequel to Dare.

Sydney threw herself onto her bed, tears no longer falling, but red in the face and slightly out of breath for running up three flights of stairs. The pink pillow she slept on was so comfy, so huggable. But she had Peanuts for that, so Sydney merely buried her face in the pillow, clutching the cherished stuffed elephant to her chest like a lifeline.

He loved her. Sky was in love with her. What the hell was wrong with her, anyway? She should have been running in the opposite direction, into his arms, not here to the cold empty dorm room.

But Sky hadn't had the guts to tell her to her face. It was contained in a letter, in a notebook, one he'd never have let her see unless Jack hadn't dared him to.

But why was she crying? She should have been talking to him, not acting like a five year old and running away from the situation.

They had always been able to talk, always. But Syd hadn't given him that chance, something fairly selfish. She shouldn't even have been crying. She should have been happy. That was what she'd always wanted, wasn't it, to know that Sky was in love with her, the way she was in love with him.

Syd sat up. Her arms stretched over her head and she yawned slightly. Sliding off the bed, she trotted to the bathroom. The cold water tap twisted on, allowing Syd to splash some onto her face. There, now that the shock of the water had helped clear her mind a little, Syd reached for her make-up bag.

"_All better," _Sydney thought, giving her reflection a half smile.

Syd was just heading out of the room when the door suddenly opened, revealing Sky.

"Listen, Syd, we really have to talk," he uttered quickly, before Syd could have time to wrap her mind around his appearance.

Syd's golden head bobbed up and down. The slender form of the pink ranger coiled itself onto her bed once more. Sky sat on the edge of Z's.

"It wasn't fair of me to let you find out the way you did," Sky began, barely above a whisper. "And I wouldn't have, if I hadn't agreed to the whole stupid concept that is Truth or Dare. It's just so hard to get the courage to tell someone they mean the world to you…

"The letters were supposed to be a sort of practice. I was gonna tell you one day, I swear it."

Sydney's soft azure gaze bore into his. "So can I hear it from you and not just read it?" she asked, the 100 watt smile that had landed her the cover of so many teen magazines tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She took the two steps over to Z's bed and took his hand in hers. "Please?" she begged.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Sky leaned down to touch his lips to her. "I love you," he assured her quietly.

Sydney giggled. "I love you too, Sky."

**Not the best ending, but lack of sleep doesn't help and I really wanted to get this done.**

**OMG… I can't believe I'm almost done with this gigantic project… I have Mirror and Routine planned out, so they'll be up next.**


	28. Mirror

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers it would be rated TV14, not Y7, thank you very much.

Challenge: Mirror

Timeframe: Post Endings. Slight AU because Jack is red ranger.

Sometimes she wakes up screaming. Vivid nightmares plague her weary mind, every solitary night. Vivid nightmares of the day he was taken from her.

_Flashback_

_Mirloc had escaped, though no one quite knew how he had done it. When they hear it is Mirloc who needed to be captured, she squeezes his hand before running off with the other three of their team. Such a fateful day._

_The five B-Squad rangers fight bravely, nimbly avoiding Mirloc's treacherous mirrors. _

_There is one thing the rangers don't know, though, and it is that Mirloc has been granted a new ray of the deadliest uses. The blue ranger is the first to take a hit from it. _

_She runs to his side, demorphed and terrified. He is robbed of his blue ranger uniform as well, and his eyes hold a weak quality to them._

"_S-Syd," he manages to choke, causing the threatening tears to follow through and fall down her face from the lovely crystal blue eyes he had cherished. _

_The others have run forward to protect their teammates, the smaller of which is cradling their blue giant as tenderly as she can in her arms, sobbing hysterically._

_Z and Bridge double team, furious about the damage done to their friend, managing to get Mirloc on the ground. Jack helps, confining the alien once more. The green and yellow rangers move towards their blue and pink counterparts, but Jack holds out a gloved hand, signaling to stay where they are._

"_Syd, you have to know," Sky manages, his breathing shallow and eyes slowly growing glassy, "That I love you more than anything."_

"_I know, Sky, I know," Syd murmurs as she cups the side of Sky's face in her hands. "I love you too."_

_His face is graced with a smile for what Sydney eerily knows would be the last time. He is too weak to be jostled all the way to the hospital, and Sydney knows there really wasn't anything the damned doctors could do for him anyway._

_Sky's chest stops moving up and down, and all at once Sydney is hit with an overwhelming sense of loss. "Oh God, Sky," Syd blubbers, fisting his jacket and pulling his body (she refuses to think corpse) to her so she could cry against his chest, like she'd done numerous times during the course of their friendship._

_But this time he can't embrace her to reassure everything was fine._

_End Flashback_

This time when she wakes up screaming, she lets the tears flow without bothering to wipe them away. Then she curls up on Sky's side of the bed, where he should still be, sleeping peacefully. She can almost feel him hold her, like old times.

And then she pads quietly down the hall to Kristin's room. Kristin, the baby Sky didn't even know he was going to have, let alone see. The only person who inspires Sydney to live, simply because the baby is only six months, and she needs Syd, the only parent she'll know.

Z and Bridge help, and Jack and Ally do as well. Her friends and daughter keep her sane. Syd shudders to think about what would happen if they _weren't _there.

Her parents had bought she and Sky a house when the couple announced they were engaged, and the first few months alone after Sky's death were nearly impossible to bear. Kristin's arrival has helped greatly.

Syd lifts her daughter from the bassinet and tucks her into the crook of her mother's caring arms. Kristin mostly looks like a mirror image of Sydney, but with Sky's nose, as Syd is always quick to point out to adoring family and friends.

She is closer to Aunt Jen now as well, Jen having raised a child by herself. Sometime Syd thinks she and Jen are closer than she is to her own mother.

Mother and daughter rock quietly at a leisurely pace, Kristin's peaceful breathing a comfort to her mother.

Sydney doesn't know how much time passes with Kristin in her arms, but it is enough to make her tired enough to sleep. An affectionate peck is planted on Kristin's forehead and Syd gently lowers her sleeping infant.

Opposite Sydney's bed is her dresser, over which hangs a mirror. Sydney hates that mirror. Every time she looks in it she sees Mirloc's face, hears his haunting laughter, taunting Syd with her loss.


	29. Routine

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Nada, zilch, zero, though I do plan to possess the little SPD toys from the top of a Baskin Robbins cake.

Challenge: Routine

Timeframe: Pre-canon.

"_Routine," _Sky Tate mused, _"Is by far a wonderful thing."_

Yes, there was something to having an organized timeslot for everything. Wake up, warm up, a quick breakfast and he was ready to start the day. And damn if he didn't love to have a plan.

He was newly appointed to B-Squad, and quite proud of it. Just a few more weeks and the gray SPD uniform would be neatly outlined in red, just like his dad. And he was the only current B-Squad cadet, adding to his ego. There was a promising cadet on C-Squad, but he wouldn't get promoted for at least a few months. For now he was in charge.

"Hi, Sky!" a perky voice chirped. A voice that sounded all too familiar…

Sydney Drew Grayson threw her arms around him. She was the only one who hugged him without the slightest bit of hesitation, something that secretly endeared her to him. However, B-Squad cadets didn't go around hugging D-Squad ones, old family friends or not.

Sydney beamed up at him. "Guess what, Sky! I took the entrance exam and Commander Cruger put me with you, on B-Squad!"

Sky blinked. With him? B-Squad? Oh no. Please let there be some horrible mistake. Clenching his fists, Sky strode off in the direction of the Command Centre. Syd skipped along beside him, chatting about something as petty as her shoe size.

Why in the hell had she joined the SPD in the first place? Her parents were loaded, and Syd had that pop diva, model and actress triple threat career, bringing in more money she didn't need. SPD was his way out of the family home and fortune, not hers. And she was seriously getting in the way of his perfect routine. He was supposed to be out on the track right now, not pretending to listen to Syd's lecture on proper lip gloss application.

"So, you wanna go spar?"

This caught Sky by surprise. The last time he'd seen Syd, she'd been fourteen, her first album number one on the charts across the globe. She had sat around at her parents' country club, looking bored as she examined her perfect manicure and pretended not to notice the dorky but rich junior high boys who were attempting to hit on her. Not exactly a prime selection for ranger material.

"Will you then leave me in peace?" he grunted. Sky didn't notice the crushed look in her eyes that was quickly replaced by a smile.

Syd nodded her perfect golden head.

"Fine, fine," Sky muttered.

Sydney bounced all the way down to the sparring fields. Perfect candidate for a pink ranger, providing she could handle SPD for more than a week.

But she was pretty, too, with the smile that landed her magazine covers and movie roles. She also had inherited her mother's golden-blond hair. It was her eyes that caught his attention (whether he liked admitting this part or not), clear crystal blue with a certain sparkle to them.

Syd could fight fairly well, at least. Probably something overprotective Carter had taught her from the time she could walk. Carter was an excellent father, having, along with Eric, played surrogate dad towards him when Wes had died.

The next thing Sky was aware of that he was lying on the sparring mat, sprawled out haphazardly. Sydney leaned over him, concern on her face. Her fist was glinting, strangely.

It took him a moment to remember Syd's genetic power. A used silver pellet dropped down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Sky," she murmured, outstretching a hand to help him up. He wouldn't take it. "I guess you weren't paying attention," Syd offered meekly.

"It's alright," Sky replied, sitting up. Sydney plopped down with him, arms held out. "Please don't hug me," he added with a groan.

Instead she nestled against his side, looking so content that Sky felt some of the ice encasing his heart melt. She really wasn't all that bad.

"Sky?" she whispered.

He looked down at her, locking his gaze with hers.

"I really missed you."

Sometimes a sincere statement like that didn't make a ruined routine seem all that relevant.


	30. Power

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Just imagine all the fun I would have with Chris Violette if I was his boss…which I would be _only_ if I owned Power Rangers…which I don't. I'm sure he is very glad for this.

Challenge: Power

Timeframe: After Endings, as usual.

Rain poured down over the city, drumming angrily on the towering skyscrapers.

In the rec room of the SPD headquarters, the four B-Squad rangers were participating in various activities. Z and Bridge were halfheartedly tossing a Lightball around, wishing they could be out in the fresh air.

Sky was in the corner, reading, as usual, the SPD handbook. Syd curled up next to him, scanning her horoscope from a magazine with her face plastered on its cover.

"I'm so bored," Z groaned.

"I could do your nails," offered Syd, glancing up from her magazine. The glossy pages made an angry snapping sound as she shoved it aside.

"Can it, Syd," Z demanded. Bridge flipped himself onto his hands.

"I think Boom is conducting some sort of an experiment on his new invisibility belt," Bridge announced a moment later. "We could go watch."

"There's only so many times you can watch Boom make a fool of himself before it loses all appeal," Sky muttered.

Z and Bridge trotted off anyway.

After a few moments, Sky was very aware of Syd's unwavering gaze on him.

"What?" Sky wanted to know.

"You are so mean sometimes," Syd explained. "Boom is a nice guy."

"Nice has nothing to do with it. He's a total klutz, Sydney. And like I've said before, we don't know if we'll ever have to depend on him and if we do, we don't know if he'll mess up."

Syd shook her head and went back to her magazine.

Sky and Syd Sky and Syd Sky and Syd

Several hours later, a bolt of lightning streaked down out of the iron gray thunder clouds, waking Syd with a jolt.

She sat upright, clutching Peanuts. When her breathing calmed and her heart stopped racing, she glanced over at Z's side of the room. The yellow ranger was still sound asleep.

Sydney wrapped a fuzzy bathrobe around herself and slid a pair of pink socks over her bare feet. While she was awake, she might as well get a mug of cocoa.

The power was flickering, forcing Syd to feel her way around the academy to the rec room.

The doors slid open effortlessly. Syd tiptoed inside. She knew the room's layout like the back of her hand. Her steps ginger, Syd found her way right into…something very solid. Something very solid with arms that reached out to steady her.

"Syd," came to voice from above her, "You OK?"

It was just Sky, she realized as a wave of relief washed over her. "I'm fine." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"The replicator is off, too," he informed her.

Another bolt of lightning split the clouds in two, briefly lighting the city. Sydney jumped, startled. Both rangers toppled to the ground.

"It was just lightning," Sky scoffed over a low rumble of thunder.

"I wasn't expecting it," Syd shot back, brushing herself off. With that she stormed off to the doors. They stubbornly remained shut.

"Looks like we're stuck," Sky remarked.

"You think?" The pink ranger stomped over to the couch. He joined her.

It was chilly in the rec room. Syd pulled her robe tighter around herself. She wondered fleetingly if he was cold, as all he wore was a pair of sweats and a thin T-shirt. His comments from earlier still annoyed her, but Sky was her very best friend. Even he didn't deserve to be cold.

Having the heart of gold that she did, Sky scooted closer, placing a warm hand on his arm. He was like ice.

"What in hell are you doing?" Sky demanded as Sydney seated herself on his lap and hugged him to her.

"You're cold," she replied. "And I won't hear a word of argument because I need you to keep me warm, too."

Sky rolled his eyes but didn't fight back. He drew her into his arms, carefully.

When she fell asleep about an hour later, Sky decided he was quite fond of power outages.

**I feel totally blah about this challenge… don't bother to grace me with a review. #Hangs head in shame#**


	31. Patience

"Happy birthday, Sydney," he whispered, connecting the necklace around her.

It'd always be their little secret.

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: I will own Power Rangers as soon as Chris stops being hot. So…never.

Challenge: Patience

Timeframe: Post Endings, as usual : )

Her patience was definitely starting to wear thin. Z and Sky had gone out "shopping" hours ago. Syd wanted to kick something. Z knew damn well how Syd felt about Sky. What were they really doing, anyway? Z hated shopping, as did Sky. No, they had to be doing something that wasn't shopping. But what…

Across the room from Sydney, former green ranger Bridge Carson groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Syd, they _really _are shopping, " he muttered.

Syd plopped down and folded her arms over her chest. "Excuse me for being jealous," Sydney retorted.

Bridge shook his head. "Come on, Syd, I'm getting a migraine here," he pleaded with the pink ranger. "All they're doing is finding a birthday present for Jack. Sky said Z knows Jack better than he does."

"I'm sorry, Bridgey," Syd said quietly. "It's just…it's hard enough with Sky pretending he's a rock and now Z…I'll tone it down a little."

Syd trotted off towards her dorm room. "Hey, Syd," Bridge called after his friend. "They both have platonic feelings towards the other, if it makes you feel better."

She flashed a ghost of her smile at the blue ranger.

After taking a long hot shower (during which she let out a few good screams and an extensive amount of profanity) Syd wandered out of her room again. Without really having a particular destination in minds, Syd found herself outside of Sky's room. She smirked. She knew exactly how to get under his skin, and unfortunately for Sky, Sydney happened to be in that kind of mood at the moment.

She knocked but didn't bother waiting for an answer. There was, Sydney noted, a package covered neatly in red wrapping paper sitting on Sky's bedside table. Bridge had told her the truth about that part, at least.

"Syd?"

She jumped; she hadn't heard him. "Hey," Syd greeted, wheeling around.

"Can I do something for you?" he grunted. It was only then that Syd realized all he was wearing was a towel

Having the need to do something to Sky for messing with her (intentionally or not) Syd crossed the room to where he stood, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

Abruptly Syd pulled away and marched out of the room again. She was sick of waiting…but there could be an exception for pants.

**Did that make any sense to anyone but me? #Hides# The next one will be better, I promise. #On hands and knees# Please don't lose faith in your exhausted authoress because she put up two sucky challenges in a row.**


	32. Gift

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right

Challenge: Gift

Timeframe: Somewhere before Endings. Sequel to Dawn, I suppose.

It rained the day of his mother's funeral. This sort of made him feel a little better; his mother had always loved rain. Sky could still picture her all curled up in front of their fireplace with a mug of cocoa. She usually had Maroon 5 playing softly as well, silently mouthing the words to the song she and Wes had danced to at their wedding.

Syd stood next to him, dressed in mourning black. Sky hated to see his pink SPD princess that way. It was all wrong on her. Her crystal blue eyes were rimmed in red and she held a handkerchief embroidered with an S to her face. Who used handkerchiefs anymore, Sky wondered. He felt her gaze on him, studying his face.

"I'm fine," he mouthed. Sky's attention averted to the pastor. Sydney took his hand once more, her hand so soft in his. Very gently, her thumb rubbed across the back of his hand, comforting him more than she realized.

Syd didn't leave his side once. She stayed with him while he thanked everyone for coming, while people murmured words of sympathy. Never did she release Sky's hand, squeezing occasionally to remind him she was still there for him.

"Come on, sweetheart, eat something," Syd pleaded after quite some time of just sitting in silence. She'd taken to using pet names with him as he'd begun going back and forth between New Tech and Silver Hills, planning his mother's funeral and meeting with the board of executors at the family company headquarters. Syd hadn't left his side then, either, insisting to the Commander that Sky needed her. Sky had no reaction to her plea.

"Damn it Sky, you're going to take care of yourself. I'll be right back."

Syd brought him a plate of food. Sky stubbornly remained still. It was only when threatened with force feeding that he nibbled at the plate she'd brought him. Syd watched with anxious eyes. About halfway through the plate, the fork he'd been using fell, clattering against the table. Sky started crying silently. Without a sound Syd expertly took him in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I know, baby, I know."

When everyone had gone, Syd led him to his car. "I'll be driving," she informed, not waiting for a response. Sky's arms were folded over his chest as they drove in silence.

Sydney didn't like quiet for too long, and after awhile fiddled with Sky's radio. Then she stopped, remembering what she'd bought on her patrol of New Tech late last night. "Hand me my purse, please."

As they were stuck in traffic, Sydney saw no danger in rooting around through her bag, looking for the item she'd bought. "Here," she said after a moment, handing him a perfectly square package wrapped in shimmering blue paper.

"I'm not in the mood, Syd," he muttered.

"Yes you are," Syd shot back. "Now open it."

Methodically the paper came off, revealing a CD. "This is Maroon 5."

Syd nodded proudly.

"You know my mom loved them…thank you, Sydney."

Syd beamed, her cheerful mood slowly starting to affect Sky's as well. "Put it in, silly," Syd instructed him.

The rain pounded on and traffic didn't move, but neither SPD ranger cared. Silence except for the CD playing softly and the rain, just as both remembered from their childhood nights at Sky's home, playing a fantasy game of being power rangers quietly while Jen watched on, wanting to shed her tears and hoping neither would ever lose the other in the line of duty.


	33. Dependence

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Me owning Power Rangers is as likely as Chris Violette becoming ugly. (Hint…not going to happen)

Challenge: Dependence

Timeframe: Post Endings

She needed him. She needed him now more than ever, and he was determined to be there for her every step of the way.

Eyes, so perfectly blue, searched his face for his reaction to this life changing peace of news that had been dropped into his lap all of one minute ago.

It had all happened one night twp months ago, another time when they had needed each other. It had been a rough day for B-Squad to begin with, but to come home to the base and discover how corrupt the world truly was and that Uncle Cole was dead had been too much. Sweet, good natured Uncle Cole had been on his way home and a drunk driver smashed into him. Uncle Cole had been killed instantly, a teary Aunt Alyssa had informed them in a small voice. The knowledge that another red ranger was gone, a new piece of their lives no longer existing, just like Wes was, had been too much to bear. He wrapped his arms around her tight, leaning against the wall as they both recalled fond memories of their adopted uncle. Cole Evans had been good to them, a constant fixture at the former ranger gatherings her mother, Dana, was so eager to hold. Cole always had an interesting tale of life in the jungle to tell and a present to offer, and the children had cherished him.

Then, at a lull in their recollections, she had kissed him, not sure why at the time. He kissed back, hungry for more. He was so sick of hiding his feelings, and so he pulled her closer still, needing to be assured she was really there. And then one thing had led to another. Neither had made much of what had happened, excepting for the fact that ever since that night, he'd stopped to kiss her goodnight as she headed off to her own room.

Now she'd returned from the bathroom and given the verdict of their night together. What would he do, she wanted, nay demanded, to know. Words didn't convey her questions, her eyes did that all on their own.

He still hadn't said anything, and the little clock on her bedside table showed three full minutes had passed. His mind was so full of new information and questions of his own that he barely remembered that he was still sitting next to her and she still wanted a reaction to her report.

They could do this though, couldn't they? It would be hard at first, sure, and maybe always, but they could be what the verdict required them to be.

He smiled and drew her to him. Small giggled escaped her mouth as she pulled him down to her, wanting another kiss.

"That's our baby," he whispered, staring at the barely noticeable bulge in her stomach.

"Yeah," she softly agreed as she took herself out of his lap and stretched herself out over her bead. She drapes the blanket across them both and shut her eyes, sighing contentedly.


	34. Take My Hand

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: For fun, not profit.

Challenge: Take My Hand

Timeframe: Erm… pre-canon, mostly, with a little scene taking place somewhere before Endings.

It had started eighteen years ago, the first day they had met. Her parents had brought her to his house so they could visit with his parents. He had been expected to entertain her, a task he didn't accept at first.

Even then, Sydney Drew Grayson had been bouncy, full of vitality. She skipped in a circle next to him on the bright green grass, singing a song full of gibberish words she'd made up. It was kind of hard not to like her, Sky remembered thinking, and it was at the age of four that he fell in love with her. Not that he knew what the feeling he got when he saw Syd was until he was much older, but the narrator digresses.

As their parents chatted idly and attended to the barbeque that was currently cooking their lunch, Sydney had waddled over to him where he was playing with his red and blue Mystic Force power ranger action figures. She asked him if he would please please play with her. Competitive even at four, Sky challenged her to a little contest. Whoever jumped farthest from the swingset would be declared king (or queen) of the entire backyard.

But when Syd sailed farther than he had, landing in a crumpled little heap, Sky had been afraid. He was at her side in an instant, helping her up. He told her not to cry and gave her an awkward little hug. Her mother rushed over to them, but Syd beamed up at her and assured that she was OK, that her best friend had helped her.

Here it was, eighteen years later. She was here, leaning over him, holding a hand out to him. It wasn't unlike the uncountable times she'd helped him up before and vice versa, but it was the first time that Sky really noticed that the simple gesture of a hand to hold onto was what had really cemented their friendship.

"Come on, Sky, the others need our help," she prompted, yanking him impatiently.

He smiled behind his helmet as they both ran off to fight another of Gruumm's goons.


	35. Test

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: La la la la la. Don't look at me!

Challenge: Test

Timeframe: During Stakeout at Syd's party.

Well then. Dreadlock boy had his eye on Syd, did he? Sky glared at the B-Squad leader. First Jack got to be red ranger, and now he was trying to take Sydney? No way. No way in hell was Jack Landors getting his dirty paws on Syd.

He was hugging her, Sky noticed, hugging her too tight and too close. _'Idiot,' _Sky chided himself. He was an idiot for not making his affections for her known earlier. It could still be taken care of, though. He'd just have to hurry up and make his move.

Music started as if a cue for him to do something about the secret feelings he had for her. Sky gulped involuntarily, and he descended the steps of the little gazebo, heading straight for the pink ranger.

However, Jack got there first. Sky growled low in his throat. If his mother had taught him one thing, it was that he was supposed to be polite. He'd have to wait a minute before cutting in.

Sky noted that Syd looked very happy. It had been an act of kindness from the arrogant red ranger to arrange for a surprise party for Sydney. If only Sky had thought of it first.

Then he was aware of Syd's unwavering azure gaze on him. Sky locked eye contact with her. She smirked.

She was testing him.

That was simply the final straw. Sky marched over to the dancing couple, savagely pushed Jack away and took Syd in his arms. He did this in complete silence. He ignored the glare Jack was shooting him and the look of shock on Z's face. Bridge looked his same loopy self and Syd was still smirking like she'd expected it all along.

"I was wondering when you'd do that…"

Sky glanced down at her, pretending he didn't know precisely what she was talking about. "What?"

"Announce to the world that you're jealous of Jack."

She was greatly amused at the thought of him being jealous. It was written all over her face. Honestly, Sky tried to play it off like he was immune to human emotions. She knew him so much better than that.

"What need do I have to be jealous?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Just shut up, OK?"

Syd leaned in closer, resting her head against his chest. He smiled. She smelled faintly of vanilla, he noticed.

"You passed, by the way," Syd finally murmured. "But then I always knew you would."


	36. Moonlight

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Clearly you need help if you still think I own PR.

Challenge: Moonlight

Timeframe: A few weeks post Endings.

They were at her parents' home for Christmas, having been granted a reprieve from active ranger status until the New Year. His mother was away on a business trip for Bio Labs and despite her best attempts hadn't been able to get away and come home to Silver Hills.

Sky wouldn't have minded staying at headquarters (what if there was an emergency and the red ranger was needed?), but Sydney wouldn't hear of it. And when she informed her mother of his plans to be alone on Christmas, Aunt Dana had called him personally and told him that she and Uncle Carter insisted on having him over. And so he went with Syd to her childhood home in Mariner Bay.

"Aw look, they're going away together," Z had cackled as the red and pink rangers loaded Sydney's nine suitcases into the trunk of Sky's car.

Sky liked the Graysons well enough- Dana was such a sweet woman and Carter had always been like a second father- but Sydney's über-perkiness was getting irritating. Not only had Syd dragged him along to every single store in Mariner Bay as she did her shopping for various friends and family members, but she had told her cousin Mia, who was eight and gullible, that yes, the grumpy man in the red SPD shirt was indeed one of Santa's helpers and could personally put in a good word for her with the old jolly man. Mia had bombarded Sky with requests for a pony as Syd watched on, giggling insanely.

Fed up with the cheeriness of the Graysons' Christmas Eve party, Sky wandered out to the patio and seated himself on one of the chaise lounges. The air had a tinge of frost to it, but it was bearable. He was wearing the sweater Syd had gotten him for his last birthday- cashmere, he'd never worn it- but it was warm and fit like a glove.

And so Sky sat out in the slight chill of December's air, alone at last with his thoughts. Occasionally a bark of laughter, usually Syd's, wafted out from the brightly lit home. For the most part it was silent outside in the night, the moon hanging low and full in the darkened sky above him.

When he'd been sitting outside for nearly half an hour, the pair of pristine white French doors slid open and Syd came out, a pink Santa Claus hat perching atop her golden curls.

"Hey stranger."

Some people just couldn't take hints, Syd thought bitterly.

Sydney crossed to him and perched on the armrest of Sky's seat. "What are you doing out here all alone?" she quizzed, resting a hand on his forearm.

"Oh, I just got tired of a little girl asking for a pony," Sky replied. "It's quiet out here. Or, at least, it was."

Syd scowled. "It's Christmas, Sky. Lighten up." She tugged at his hand. "Come on inside."

"I like it out here."

Demonstrating his statement, Sky turned away from her and looked out at the inground pool. Moonlight shone over it, offering a scene of utter serenity.

"Fine then."

Syd seated herself in his lap, cuddling against him and placing her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. A pair of arms wound themselves around his neck and without a second thought he draped his around her waist.

The two sat like that for some time, under the moon's spell.

**OK, OK…so I did this one, Moonlight, instead of Helm because I had no idea what to do for it…**


	37. Fight

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: #Plays with her Wes action figure dejectedly# Not yet. Though when I rule supreme I fully plan on owning it.

Challenge: Fight

Timeframe: Erm…Post Endings, I suppose. Heh.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"I'm doing what's best for you. For both of us."

"It's not fair to me."

He stopped then, looking at her hard. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes as the petite woman entirely in pink curled into a ball on his bed. The broken look in her perfect azure orbs was all his fault.

The voice that lectured him told him that if he didn't do it now that eventually it would all get worse. That his stupid tendency to be one hundred percent devoted to SPD and being the very best ranger he could be would leave her alone and neglected. Fleetingly the image of Syd crying alone in a bedroom while a disappointed boy that looked vaguely like himself clutched a toy SPD morpher flashed in Sky's mind.

She was full-on sobbing now, hiding her face in his pillow.

Sky tried to look away. It was hard enough hearing her heart break; he didn't want the visuals scarring his psyche as well.

He couldn't stop staring at her, despite his best efforts. Even like this, Sydney was still so beautiful. Sky didn't know why Syd had even looked twice at him. Nothing he'd done warranted the attention from the devastatingly attractive pink ranger.

The relationship had been a nice ride while it later. Better to hurt her now than ten years down the road.

Oh God. She'd stopped crying and was looking at him again.

"I can't believe you," Sydney whispered. "I guess it was my fault for letting myself believe that you meant it when you said you loved me."

Syd's words cut through Sky like a knife. She was right, of course, but it stung.

"I did mean it," Sky responded in a growl. "I'll just end up hurting you more if it doesn't end now."

Syd unfolded herself from his bed and strode to the sliding doors.

Turning back to him, the frame outlining her tiny figure, Syd stared at him.

"This isn't over, babe. I'm going to fight for you."

**Wow, this was short. It seemed longer when I was writing it…**


	38. Game

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Imagine all the fun I'd have with all of our favorite multicolored spandex wearing, ass kicking, zord driving, world saving boys if I owned Power Rangers…Which won't happen for approximately two and a half weeks. (Joking…)

Challenge: Game

Timeframe: Erm… Post Endings. Heh. Sequel to Fight. Syd's POV.

He's not going to do this to me. He's not just going to step all over me and then try to fix everything by telling me he loves me. He can play all the games he wants to, ones I can play just as easily as he can.

Try me, Sky. Just try me.

Men, I have always been told, are complete idiots. And I guess that includes Sky. Everything was as perfect as it could possibly be, considering our current occupations as SPD power rangers. He loosened up gradually and when Jack left, Sky was finally promoted. The elusive red morpher finally kept safe at his side.

It kind of scares me.

Red ranger has more responsibility and power attached to it, and knowing Sky, he'll do whatever it takes to be the best.

But then one say when we were out patrolling Sector 12, he asked (very awkwardly, mind you) if maybe I'd like to have dinner with him one night.

And then, out of the blue, he tells me it's over. Why would he tell me how he really feels, therefore shattering his whole rock-masquerading-as-a-man charade, if he'd take it back less than four months later? The stupid games he's trying to play are going to come back and bite him in the ass, or my name isn't Sydney Drew Grayson.

He won't be in the same room as me unless someone else is there, too. That hurts because of hoe close we used to be, ever since we were little kids.

Someone knocked at the dorm room door. It has to be Sky, seeing as how Bridge and Z are out. Of course Z gets the perfect relationship.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like this, Sydney," he replied, pleading in his voice.

"You mean like _you_?" I called back to him.

He growled low in his throat (Stupid growl. It sounded so sexy) and came in anyway. "I wasn't fair."

My arms crossed over my chest. "You think?"

"I'm… sorry."

"I don't care if Shakespeare comes back from the dead and writes a poem for me about how sorry you are, I'm not forgiving you this time. All you ever do is play games with me and I'm always the one who gets her heart broken and her dreams crushed, Sky. This time I'm not going to forgive-and-forget."

"I looked at it from your position, Sydney. Or at least I tried to. You've known me sixteen years; you know I still struggle with conveying my emotions. It's just that everything was still going alright for us and we were getting serious and it scared me."

It was my turn to blink. Sky never told anyone when he was scared. Usually I had to rely on my female intuition when he was, not a flat-out confession.

"Scared you?" I heard myself repeating softly. I could feel the walls crumbling around me. Damn him. He was so unfair.

"I don't know why I listen to that nagging voice," he muttered to himself.

"Deal?" I asked quietly after the semi-solution formed in my head.

He caught my gaze. "What?"

"No more listening to the little voice; let's just pretend to start this relationship over. How about a game of Lightball?"

"It'll happen again, you know," Sky said darkly.

"No voices," I told him firmly. "Now let's go play."

**Bleh…whatever. See ya.**


	39. Beautiful

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: Come on. Do I really need to?

Challenge: Beautiful

Timeframe: I don't really think it matters. Sky's POV.

She's grown up now. She's not the little girl who fell down in my backyard after jumping off the swingset at the age of two. She's not the thirteen year old girl who begged me to come to her first ever concert. She's not the whiney brat who came to SPD covered in frilly girly accessories.

She's beautiful.

She always has been of course, inside and out, and I know I can't possibly be the only male on this earth who thinks so. She can have any of them, if she wanted to, and yet she chose me. My Sydney.

She's beautiful.

I'm proud of her. She's accomplished so much in her twenty years and for some unexplained reason I've always been right there at her side. Despite all the moodiness and the yelling she's been there for me, matching my own stubbornness. She learned to be a good protector of Earth, not unlike her parents before her, an excellent ranger.

She's beautiful.

It doesn't get better than Sydney, I've come to realize. It's the unconditional love she showers on her close friends and family, and best of all me, that endears her to the world and I couldn't love her more if I tried to.

She's beautiful.

**So my first little attempt at a peek into Sky's mind. He's a bit harder to get right (at least I hope he's right) so let me know. One more left!!!**


	40. Home

You Found Me: A Story of Sky and Syd

Disclaimer: If I owned PR, there would be a season with only the hottest of hottie rangers. Sadly, this will never be. #Clutches her Wes action figure and cries#

Challenge: Home

Timeframe: A couple years post Endings.

Sydney rolled over and then was suddenly fully awake. Sky was gone, she noted. He was gone and the door to the baby's room was open. Syd could see the soft orange glow of the nightlight all the way down the hall. The rocking chair creaked faintly as Syd made her way down the corridor.

And there he was, holding the two week old newborn baby girl. Their daughter, Kristin Skylar Tate. Syd knew exactly what her husband was doing; she'd caught him at it several times during her pregnancy. Tonight was Kristin's first night at home, and Sky, Sydney knew, was worrying.

She crept gingerly into the baby's room, not wanting to disturb him and the still sleeping infant. Syd suspected Kristin was going to be an easy baby to look after.

Sky whispered something incoherently to the newborn, cradling the baby with care in the crook of his arms. She knew her husband was the protective sort, and Syd had the notion that Kristin wasn't going to be allowed out of Sky's line of vision for one moment.

"That's Daddy's little girl," Syd distinctly heard him tell Kristin gently. Peering closer, Syd could see that Kristin had opened her big blue eyes. The rocking chair tilted backwards, emitting a tired groan.

A smile crossed Sydney's face. It was such a cute scene unfolding before her eyes between father and daughter that she couldn't help but grinning.

Sky continued holding their daughter to him for a few minutes more. The rocking chair creaked once more as Sky rose from it and crossed the room to Kristin's crib. He lowered the now sleeping baby into the pink bassinet. Turning around to head back to bed, Sky spotted his wife.

"Well hello, stranger," she said quietly. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, Syd. I'm just worried I won't be a good father to her. I'll be over obsessed with work like I always am and she'll start to resent me. So I kind of wandered in here and picked her up. It was soothing; I don't know why."

"You used to come in here sometimes when I was still pregnant, too," Sydney commented.

He shrugged. "I was worried about the same thing. But it's better now; I've got my mind all wrapped around it." There was a saddened look in his eyes and Syd knew the decision he'd come to was final.

"Maybe they'll ask you to instruct the new cadets," she suggested. "That way you'll still be part of making the world safe and be able to come home safely. To the baby. To me."

"Home," he repeated softly. "I really like the sound of that."

**So…it's over. Caput. #Cries#**

**Furthermore, I dedicate this entire monster _thing t_o Pink-Green-White-4ever, who asked me to do this in the first place. **


End file.
